I know, Kyoya
by Hanawa Seika
Summary: Hibari always treat Tsuna so bad, physically and sexually.. but Tsuna never lose his smile on Hibari.. What does Hibari really want from Tsuna? I'm not good with summary but read please..
1. Chapter 1

**(Up until chapter 7 I didn't change anything, I simply move it here)**

Hanase is here again. And again with another fic. This time I go with KHR.

.

Pair : 1827

Disclaimer : Amano Akira's only

.

.

**Tsuna's POV**

"Oi herbivore!"

"Yes, Hibari-san," I smile to him.

"Come."

People always say that I'm nuts. They told me not to do this thing, that I have to stop it. I don't deserve this but something better. I should stay away from him, I need to fight. But why? What for? I enjoy my life, why should I dump it?

They said they care about me. I know they do but I'm the one who decide, not them. This is my life. I'll do whatever I want to do. No matter how hard they say, how cruel they see, I enjoy it and I won't leave it. They don't even know what I really feel. I'm happy.

Hibari-san is a cruel person, yes he is. But he is not a bad person. He also has a good side of him. But nobody believe that or maybe they are just too blind to see. Me myself never seen it too but somehow I can feel it. In every bad things he did to me, every bad words, every cold gaze he throw, I can feel some kindness there. That would be hard to proof but I will always believe that. And for that stupidness, I fall for him.

From the time I fell for him I promise myself one thing. No matter how bad he treat me, how many times he hurt me, how cruel he might be, I will always, always smile to him.

Hibari-san drag me to his office, strip me and bang me. He always do it whenever he feels he want it. For me, I will do anything for him and I will not complain. But one thing different for this day is he goes more rough than usual. Or I can say really rough.

"Ah..ah..Hibari-san..ngh.."

"I told you to call me Kyoya when we do this Tsunayoshi."

"Nnh.. Kyoya, I..mm..I already cum four times ah.." I manage to speak even it's hard. Hibari-san doesn't even give me time to break. I hope my word won't make him angry. He never likes it when I make a comment.

"Yes, and I'm not done with you yet," he say while he keeps thrusting into me, fast and hard.

"But..ah..I'm tired.."

"So you want me to stop? I'm not even cum once yet."

"No..it's just..I ah.."

"Remember, you are here to please me Tsunayoshi. So don't you ordering me. We will stop when I say so."

I know it of course. Your word is the law here. I have no chance to complain, I will never complain. But you never go this far Hibari-san, it's like something is bothering you. Is it me? Did I do something wrong and you punish me? What did I do? Tell me.

"Ah..nghhh I'm sleepy.."

"Don't you dare sleep yet. You hear me?!"

"I'll try.."

My eyes is so heavy. I'm trying my best to keep them open even it's hard. Hibari-san even slap me couple times to make me stay awake. He never been like this before. We usually only have two or three rounds, but today we already have six or maybe seven? I don't know and he hasn't done yet he said. But if that what Hibari-san want I'll do it, without questioning.

"Hee, I see you can't stand it anymore. Want me to stop?" I know he's just testing me. If I said yes he will do even more. He will hurt me more and he never likes anyone disobeying him. He always do.

"No..I can do it.. ah anything ah for.. you Kyoya.."

"Hm really? But you barely keep your eyes open. Even slapping you is not enough anymore."

He is right, I can't hold it anymore. I'm so tired. I can feel Hibari-san's breath on my skin. He must feel tired too. He lick my shoulder then a second after I can feel a pain that sting there which enough to make me open my eyes widely. He just bite me.

"Aaaaah..Kyoya!" Tears trailing from my eyes. He bit me really hard. I think it's bleeding.

"Don't you sleep yet. Two more rounds and we will done."

"Ah..Kyo..ah.."

"And keep spread your legs."

"Nh..ah.."

Until the last round Hibari-san bites me couple times to keep me conscious. When he finally cum inside me he let me close my eyes and I fall asleep.

.

.

I feel a cold air on my skin. I shudder a bit and open my eyes to see my naked body on the mirror. I still not used with the mirror. I keep asking myself why would Hibari-san put it there. I can see some bite marks Hibari-san gave me before. Maybe for him it's only bite mark, but for me it looks like love mark. I smile to myself. Those marks will stay there for a while.

"What are you smiling at? Hurry dress up. You should go now. It's already late."

"Hibari-san."

He is still here? I thought he is already left like usual. He never seen me off before. Never. He always left before me. I smile at him and dress myself. I can feel pain on my back when I move. It really hurt. I don't think I can walk properly for couple days. I grab my stuffs and ready to go home.

"Hey, you know tomorrow you still have to come here early and clean this mess. And don't late."

"I know. See you tomorrow Hibari-san." I smile again and leave.

.

**The next day**

**No one's POV**

Hibari is sitting in his room waiting for someone. The said person is already late from the time it should be. He never late before. Hibari is watching the cloud on the sky out there when the door is open showing Tsuna with smile on his face even he need to drag his own feet to walk.

"Hibari-san, sorry I'm late. I will clean this room now. I promise I won't make any other mistake. Please forgive me."

"Start cleaning. Don't forget to lock the room after you done and don't be late for the first class."

"I got it Hibari-san," Tsuna say with another smile on his face.

Hibari step out from the room and leave Tsuna alone with the cleaning. He look bother with something and he can't get this thing out of his mind.

"You shouldn't have come herbivore. And no, I can't forgive you. You already made too many mistakes. I won't forgive you and I swear I will erase that stupid smile on your face."

No one know what Hibari's real intention toward Tsuna. What does he want from the boy? No one know that Hibari make Tsuna do sex with him. They just know he treat the boy so bad and make him his slave. Who knows what will happen if they found out, because everybody care about Tsuna. Tsuna is precious.

* * *

Whoa I can't believe I finally write it. I don't know whether this is a good story or not, so tell me.

Please review and thanks for reading. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Some of you maybe curious what Hibari's real intention is. Should I say me too? Hahaha, even Natsu get curious too. Just follow the story and you will get it later. I don't like ruining the mystery khekekeke.**

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

Thank god I can manage it on time. I can't believe I still can move with this body. I thought after what Hibari-san did yesterday I will end up laying on bed for days. Still I can feel my body is breaking. I want to rest but I don't want to make him mad. He asked me to come today so I did.

"Hi Tsuna."

"Ah, Gokudera-kun."

"Hey, you okay? You look pale. Maybe you should go to the infirmary."

Do I look that bad? I didn't see my own face today. "No I'm okay. Don't worry."

"Did that Hibari do something to you again?"

"No, he.. he didn't."

"Tsuna, you're my best friend. If he hurt you again you can tell me. And I think you should stay away from him. He is bad for you."

"No, he is not. He is..kind."

"Tell me, which part of the beating do you think is kind?"

"But..but he never beat me again."

"Yeah, but I still think he do something bad to you. Maybe he beat you in a hidden place so we can't see the wound."

Why is he so persistent? "I told you I'm okay. Don't worry."

"Tsuna, you.."

"Hey, hey, what's going on here? Did you tease Tsuna again Gokudera?"

Oh Yamamoto is here. I'm glad he is because he can handle Gokudera. Gokudera is hot headed and so stubborn and I can't do anything about it, but Yamamoto does.

"I didn't tease him. I told him to start living peacefully from now on. Step out from the hell and live in our world."

"What hell? Hey Tsuna, I don't know you can travel there. Why don't you take me there some other time?"

"Are you crazy?! You're not going to hell! I mean, it's not even what we're talking about. You missed the point!"

"You're the one who missed the point. Look, Tsuna is smiling. He is always smiling. What does smile mean Gokudera? Happy right?"

Just like you Yamamoto. You always smile too, maybe more than I do. That's why I always feel calm when you're around.

When I look at Yamamoto and Gokudera, they have a really different personality. But somehow I can say that they are fit each other? Do I imagining things? They look cute together.

"Are you blind? It's only his mask. He can't be happy be treated like this! No one will!"

"Now I'm asking you, Tsuna. Are you happy?"

"Of..of course."

"See? He is happy. No need to worry too much. Tsuna is a big boy, he is already 17. He can take care of himself."

"Fine!"

And with that Gokudera leave me and Yamamoto. See? Even when he is mad but if the one who tease him is Yamamoto is not the same. Gokudera is a really good friend and he always care about me, but I have my own private problem too and I don't want anyone to interfere. I know this is sound selfish but, sorry Gokudera. I hope he will understand somehow.

"Thanks Yamamoto."

"It doesn't matter. I know this is your problem and I won't interfere if you don't want me to. But if you need something you know you can call me right. Don't hesitate."

"I know. Thanks again. Sometimes I don't know how to handle Gokudera."

"Haha, yeah me too. Don't worry, he will be fine."

Yes he will. Gokudera never really mad at me. He just need some time alone and he will go back forgetting what happened before, for a while.

I'm happy I can have such a caring friends. I almost forgot how being loved by someone since I started living alone five years ago. It was no one's fault I know, but sometimes I still can't forgive myself for loosing both my parents at the same times and I can't do anything to prevent it.

I loved my parents. They were everything to me. When I lost them I felt like everything is over. But someone helped me. Believe it or not it was Hibari-san. His words made me realize something. He never talk sweet I know but it was enough to encourage me. It was enough to give me a reason to keep living and Hibari-san is the reason I still live now. If I lose him too I don't know what to do.

"Hey Tsuna, how if we hang out this weekend? It's been a long time since we hang out together. What do you say?"

"Um, I don't know. Let's see." I don't know if Hibari-san want me that day or not, so I have no idea. I can't ask him, I just need to wait till the day. If he don't say anything mean I can go with Yamamoto.

"Hey, if you really want to go I should go too!"

"Gokudera! You're back. Of course you should. Right Tsuna?"

"Right."

I miss my time that I used to spend with my friends. We played together a lot before that tragedy happened. We are friends since we were seven. They helped me a lot in the past, but not at that time. I still remember when Gokudera so depressed seeing I have no will to live again after losing my parents. Even Yamamoto can't convinced me. I feel sorry for them, I turned them down.

Hibari-san, maybe you don't remember it or maybe you don't realize it. It was your words which touched me. That's why I precious you more than my best friends, more than anyone, more than myself. As long as I can stay by your side I will do anything you ask.

Hibari-san, I don't know what do you want from me. I sometimes still can't believe someone like you will set your eyes on someone like me. But anything you have for reason I don't care, just let me stay by your side forever.

It's already 1pm but there is no message from Hibari-san. I think I'm off from my job today. Even though I want to see him but I really need rest. I need to prepare my body for our next session. Now I sound like his slut. Call me slut I don't care, I am his slut.

I wish I could see him before I head home but instead I see Kusakabe-san approaching me with a paper in his hand.

"I just come to give you this. Kyo-san said to read this when you're home."

"Thanks."

He is always so mysterious, Hibari-san. I put the paper into my pocket and I head home right away. When I reach home what I need first is a bath. So I throw my bag, strip myself and open the door to the bathroom. Bath is a really good relaxation for me. Feel the warm water on my skin and the fragrance from the soap, it feels good. It feels so good till I almost fall asleep. I think I should get out before I really sleep here. I will catch cold if I do.

Now I'm ready to sleep, but before I lay on my bed I remember the paper from Hibari-san. I take it out from my pocket and read it.

"Hibari-san want me to do this? Oh my god!"

* * *

**I finally update. Does it sounds stupid? What do you think? Tell me.**

**Please review. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsuna's POV**

This is embarrassing. I don't think I can do this. I don't even believe what I read the other day until this morning when I opened my locker and found this thing there. And here I am in Hibari-san's room confused with what to do while he sit on his comfy chair staring at me demanding.

"Um, Hibari-san. Are you sure about this?"

"Since when I'm not sure? Don't make me repeat myself Tsunayoshi."

That's right. Hibari-san never joke of anything. But this is.. this is too.. oh I'm not sure. I never do this before. I don't know how to use it. Will Hibari-san mad if I do it wrong?

"Hi..bari-san, I don't know how to use it."

"You just need to wear it."

"But this is.."

"Just wear it, Tsunayoshi."

Gulp, this is bad. I don't want to make him mad. I just have to try it. So I strip myself and try to wear this costume Hibari-san gave me before. I don't know where he got this idea. This is really embarrassing, I don't think I can see him on the eyes.

"There you go. It's not that hard right. You look quite good on it."

"Hibari..san."

"Now serve me."

How should I serve you with this outfit? I don't know what to do. Since when you have this kind of interest Hibari-san? But you look enjoying this so much. Do you?

"Hibari..san, what sh..should I do?"

"Don't you know how to mew? Cat mew, they don't talk."

"Me..meow."

"Cute cat. Now come to your master."

You can guess how embarrassing this is. I wear a cat costume. Not only cat costume but this one is expose my body. It shows my nipple, my butt cheek, my back, not to forget my member. I don't know how to say it but I look damn sexy. I don't think this is a right cat costume but the ears and the tail says so.

Becoming a nice pet I take my step to approach my Master but he stop me.

"On four."

"Hibari.."

"Where is the mew? And I said on four. Cat not walk on two feet."

"..."

"Your answer?"

"Me..meow."

"Good, now come."

I can't believe I do this. I move to him crawling and when I reach him Hibari-san offer me his hand so I take it. After that he cares me just like caressing a cat. His hand feels warm on my cheek.

"Good cat. Now what should we do? Master is a little bit boring. How about you entertain Master?"

"Meow."

"Lick yourself."

What?! "Meow?"

"You should clean yourself before you serve Master. Lick every single part you can reach with your tongue. Make it as clean as possible."

So I start licking myself don't wanna piss my Master off. I can feel Hibari-san's intense gaze on my skin, watching every move I make with my tongue. I never taste myself before. It taste weird, but how come Hibari-san like it? He really like to taste me. I lick every single part I can reach with my tongue as he said. With Hibari-san watching me it's kind of exciting?

"You have a very skilful tongue over there. We should use it over here I guess."

I can hear a sound of zipper open. I look at Hibari-san who already expose his erect member and give me a sign to come closer. I know what he want me to do, of course. I never do this before and I get nervous. What if I do it wrong?

"What are you waiting for? Let's see what can your tongue do. Don't make me say it twice."

I gulp and just stare at his member. I just realize that he is big. No wonder it feels so tight in.. wait, wait, wait. This is not the time for that. I have another thing to take care of. I gulp once again and collect my guts. When I reach my hand to take his..

"No hands. Just mouth."

He got to be kidding me. I give him my plead eyes but it doesn't seem to work. Hibari-san will get anything he want no matter what. Since I say I will give anything he want so I will. I'm about to taste him. Oh my god. I can feel my cheek is hot. I move closer to him till my face is only an inch to his member. I stick my tongue out and lick his 'head'. It taste weird. How do I say it? I never taste something like this before. Even so I didn't stop. I keep licking it till I get use to the taste. I can hear Hibari-san moan a little. It makes me excited. Without more thinking I take the whole of his into my mouth. Hibari-san seems shock a little by my sudden action but he enjoys it. I start to bob my head up and down slowly.

"Seems you know what to do just when I thought you're innocent. Keep it on and don't bite."

Hibari-san's moaning is get louder and turn to growl since I gain my speed. I start to enjoy this too when suddenly he grab my hair and start to thrust himself into my mouth. He makes me deep throating him. I almost get choked and I bite him a little bit.

"Don't bite I told you and try to relax your throat or you may just hurt yourself."

His thrust is getting faster and faster. My tears is flowing down on my cheek. I can't stop him so I try to relax myself. I can hear his groan is filling this room. I never heard him groaning before. I guess he really enjoy this. He continue like forget that I'm here until he finally pull out and cum on my face.

"Oh great."

He sound so satisfied. He lean back his head on the chair and breathe heavily. I can say this is the most beautiful scene I've ever seen. Never ever in my life I dream that I would see Hibari-san like this. His face, his voice, his breathing, I'm the happiest person in the world given such a wonderful view.

"Clean that face off. Don't ever think to taste my cum."

"I know Master. I won't dare without your permission."

"Good."

I walk myself to the toilet in this room. My throat is hurt. I get to the sink and wash my face. After it's clean I look at my face on the mirror. Somehow I remember Hibari-san's face before when I did it to him and it makes me turn on. I shook my head try to forget it. I can't be like this. Hibari-san didn't allow me to be like this today. I have to hold myself. I look at the mirror again and stare at my own lips. I realize that he never kiss me.

Hibari-san said that kiss is for love not lust. Maybe he doesn't love me but I do. I want to kiss him, I want him to kisses me. Can I have it someday?

"Kyoya.."

"What a bad cat I have here." Hibari-san is behind me? Since when? "Did I allow you to call my name today? It should be Master. Not to forget you bit me before, that makes you bad twice."

"Um, I'm..I'm sorry. I d..didn't.."

"No excuse, you need to be punished." Just another day of mine. "Here take this paper and write down what I say. Write 'I would never cheat on my Master and will always listen to what he says. I will take any punishment he give me if I do something that make my Master mad.' Did you write it well? Good. Now write the same thing for thirty times."

"Only that?"

"What? You're not satisfied?"

"Um, no I'll do it. May I borrow your desk, Master?"

"No, do it here."

"Alright."

God, when I think he will give me something worse. But this is not his style. Maybe he hide something? It's a little bit hard to write here. It's a sink in front of me for god sake. I put the paper on the mirror to make it easier to write. That's when I feel something is wrong. Hibari-san's hand is on my butt now caressing it.

"Mas..ter?"

"Keep writing."

I really feel something is wrong. When I get to my twelfth line he start to play on my entrance. I can't focus with him teasing me like this. I squeeze my hand that hold the pen to hold my self from moaning.

"Don't stop Tsunayoshi and keep the writing good. I don't want any stain or abstract handwriting on the paper. Make every word clear to read."

"Can you st..stop touching me for a while so I can write, Master?"

"You do your job, I do whatever I want to do. Keep writing."

That's gotta be another punishment. I get it now. I move my hand again to write the next word. It's hard to do of course when me myself miss Hibari-san's touch. I'm on my twentieth line now when he suddenly insert his fingers in. I unconsciously let a out a small moan and Hibari-san chuckle for it.

"I see you enjoy it. It's only two of my fingers Tsunayoshi. It would be more than that later."

I know I shouldn't enjoy this but I can't hold it. I want him, I want him inside me. After what I saw before it's really hard not to want him. I try my hard to write the other line. Come on Tsuna, you just need to write three more lines. Keep your head cool. I don't think Hibari-san will let me because he is thrusting his fingers so fast.

"You're wet Tsunayoshi."

Please don't talk. I can't hold my voice anymore. I already moan shamelessly and the echo in the room makes me more turn on. Hibari-san suddenly pull out his fingers and replace it with something bigger. He is in me now. How can I continue like this?

"Nh..Master please.."

"No more Master. Call me Kyoya again."

"Kyoya..ah..please let me.."

"Just continue and I want you to finish it when I finish here."

How could I do that? It's already hard to keep my eyes open from the pleasure. Even my hand is too weak to hold the pen. Hibari-san start to move while I keep trying to focus on the paper. Two more lines.

"Ah..Kyoya..slower please."

"No thanks."

Instead he thrust faster and harder. The sound of the meeting meat and the echo in the room already makes me crazy. Geez, Hibari-san you're mean. One more line. My hands are trembling because of the pleasure. My feet is so weak. If Hibari-san didn't support me maybe I already fall on my knees.

"Kyo..ah Kyoya..nh.."

"I'm close."

Wait! Not yet please! I still have some words I need to write down. I think I'm great to the fact that I can still manage to write in this situation. Come on, just four more words. Don't you cum yet Hibari-san.

"Oh, I'm really close."

"Wait ah..Kyoya wait.." Two more words.

"I don't want to wait and I don't need to wait."

"Plea..se..nh.." One more word.

"I'm cumming."

"Aaah.." Done.

I think I manage it. That was something. Hibari-san pull out and put his pants on. I can't hold my feet together so I fall on my knees with the paper on my hand. Hibari-san take it from me and walk out from the toilet.

"I take this paper. Clean yourself and put a proper clothes on. You may go after that."

* * *

**Sorry if there is typo or another bad English.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Six months? SIX months?! I think I've screwed myself back there. Hell it was such a chaos, in my head. I couldn't put my mind together. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't focused, no idea.**

**I once thought just to leave it like this. But I hate to leave things unfinished. You know the 'curiosity can kill you' thing. So I've decided to continue the story and tend to finish it. I don't know whether it will turn out to be a good plot or not but I'll give my best.**

* * *

"Sawada, give me a hand would you?"

"Yes sensei, of course."

"Thanks. Please bring this to my desk in the teacher's room. I need to go somewhere else."

"Alright."

Wow, this is a lot of paper. Is being a teacher this hard? I thought it was quite simple. Even though I'm good on it but I don't really like paper job actually. Job huh. I never really think about what I want to do in the future because having Hibari-san on my side like now it's already enough for me. But still, I think I need to find a job that suits me later.

Hibari-san is not in the school now so I'm a bit lonely. It can't be help since he got an honor to be our school representative to attend such a huge event. Even though he doesn't like being in a crowd but he still go. I think he really loves our school.

"Tsuna, you look free now. Let's do our plan before. Let's hang out."

"Yamamoto, yes I think I can make it. Let's go find Gokudera."

"No need to. He is already waiting for us at the school gate."

"Great. Let's go then."

Me and Yamamoto walk to the gate to find Gokudera then we go for our hang out. It's been a long long time ago since I have free time like this. Since I have 'work' with Hibari-san I don't really have time for my friends. I sometimes feel sorry for them. They are my best friends anyway. So let's pay it today. Who knows when I can have a time like this anymore so I won't waste it.

Yamamoto and Gokudera looks so happy. Especially Gokudera, he is so excited. Can't really blame him for that. He always whined about me abandon him or something. So childish. This side of Gokudera makes him look cute somehow.

We visited many places today. Game center, cafe, park, and some other places. We spend the time like there won't be tomorrow. We really enjoy our time.

"Stay away from him you baseball head!"

"Always grumpy. Why Tsuna is my friend too. You can't ban me to hug my own friend. Right Tsuna?"

Unconsciously I giggle because of their behavior. Yamamoto always teased Gokudera like this and his reaction is always cute. They always know how to make me smile.

"Why are you giggling Tsuna?"

"Don't mind him Tsuna. I like it when you do that."

After some more teasing, a bit running and another laughing we separate and walk back home around seven.

Home, is not really home because there is nobody but me. If I could I would like to have a place that I could call as a real home. Place where I can share with someone I care, someone I love. Not only walls as my friend, empty room and cold bed which always wait for me. I expect Hibari-san but I don't think he wants the same.

Hibari-san is a loner so I don't think he want to live in with someone. Even if he does that person won't be me. He doesn't like me, but my body. I wish he can have a little bit feeling about me. Like someone important. What a dream I have.

The next day I go to school I still don't see Hibari-san around. He should be back to school today but I didn't see him. Usually when he doesn't need me I still can watch him from afar where he would be sitting in the reception room doing his job. But I only see Kusakabe-san there.

I can't help but remember our last session every time I miss him. I still can't believe I did such thing. I can't hold my blush whenever I think about it. God, what creature I'm turning into. But I think I won't mind if he ask me another session like that. I will do anything to see Hibari-san look like the last time.

Another day passed still no clue of Hibari-san. I asked Kusakabe-san before but he only say that Hibari-san is really busy right now and he doesn't want to see anyone, including me. That's a little hurt. Usually even how busy he is at least he will see me even it's only for half an hour.

Week passed and I missed Hibari-san so much. I miss his voice, I miss his scent, I miss his touch, I miss our night. Still no call from him. What keep him busy anyway?

"Tsuna, let's grab something in the canteen." That's Yamamoto who asked me.

"Yeah."

"Hey, what's wrong? You got that bad mood aura on you face. Want to share?"

"No it's nothing, I'm fine. Maybe I'm just a bit tired haha."

"Alright then if you say so. Let's grab something to eat. I've seen you get thin Tsuna. If you keep it like that you will fly."

"Haha.. Okay then, let's go."

Tired? Of what? Ha, who am I kidding here. I got too much rest this week. Too much nothing to do without Hibari-san around. I'm bored. Of course I have my best friends along the time but it's just different. I need him.

I don't feel hungry so I just buy a piece of bread. While I eat it I just keep my eyes on the reception room's window. That's when I see Hibari-san there, sitting on his chair. Is that really him? My eye's not tricking me here right? But I didn't hear any news of him back to the school. He didn't even ask for me. Should I ask him? No, I think it's a bad idea. I believe he will call me if he needs me. He will, he always will.

I need to calm myself. Only see Hibari-san's face but I can't hold myself wanting him. Not really my fault. He is the one who made me feel like this. Until the next four days I still can't get a touch with him. I saw him walking around the school but he never see me. Like he tried to avoid me. Is he? Why?

Now I'm standing in front of the disciplinary committee's office's door. Should I just enter? He should know that I would be here today. It's 27th anyway. I'll always be here whether he called me or not. He knows it. He was the one who made that rule. With that thought I open the door and enter the room.

"Hibari-san."

There he is sitting on his chair with those papers on his hand. How I miss this view so much. Hibari-san looks more handsome than before. Is that because of it's been a long time I didn't see him this close?

"Hibari-san, I'm here to.."

"What are you doing here Sawada?" Sawada? Did he just call me Sawada? And I catch the cold tone in his voice. "I don't remember calling you here. What do you want?"

I gulp a bit and try to answer him. "But today is 27th so I.."

Hibari-san glare at me that make me stop my word. Did I say something wrong? I don't understand. He used to welcome me with his grin, not sending me his glare. Something is wrong. I don't feel good about this.

"Hibari-san, I'm sorry. Are you..mad?"

"Why wouldn't I? You disturb me. I got a work here and there are so many things to do so get out of here."

"Hibari-san, but I.."

"Are you deaf Sawada? I want you to go. Now." What? He is joking right? He doesn't just chase me away, does he? And the way he called me, it hurt. He never called me with my family name before. He will call me herbivore or something but my family name. Why now?

"Hibari-san, I swear I won't disturb you so could you let me stay here please. I want to.."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Hibari-san's sudden shout cut my word. "I said get out! Don't make me repeat my word again. You know I don't like people disobey me." He sound really angry but I still don't get it. He changed. I don't know what but something is different. I don't want his rejection. No. I know what I'm about to say will make him angrier but I can't help but ask.

"Hibari-san, is it something I did? Am I imagining things if I said that these couple of days you tried to.. avoid.. me?"

I can see his shock eyes even though he try to hide it. I don't know if I'm ready to hear his answer but I need to know. It took time until he finally say, "Yes. So?"

Those two simple words sting my heart. He was avoiding me? "Why?"

"I don't think I have to explain myself to you. For the last time Sawada before I lose my temper, get out."

"But Hibari-san, I need a reason. I promise I will do anything for you but tell me why?"

"If you really mean what you say then get lost."

"What?" Get lost like..lost? Never show up again?

"I said get lost. Was it too hard to understand? In other word I don't want to see your face ever again. Never show up in front of me anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Again, I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Please don't do this to me Hibari-san. You can do anything but this, please. I'm sorry I made you mad but don't say you don't want to see me again. Please Hibari-san, please."

Hibari-san, you're the last and the only reason for me to live, to survive. If I lose you too what am I going to do? I don't want to start imagining living without you. No. "Please don't."

"How many times should I tell you that I don't like to repeat myself Sawada. Now leave."

"You've gotta be kidding right. You don't mean it. Please don't do this to me. I love you Hibari-san. I love you."

"Sawada, I said LEAVE!"

* * *

**There. How is it?**

**I already wrote this story until chapter 7 but I think it will take time until I publish the next chapter. I need to put my stress somewhere.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I guess start from here it would be no one's POV for a while. Due to Tsuna's condition it's necessary.**

**.**

Tsuna's walking, or I can say is more like dragging himself unconsciously toward school. He doesn't even realize where is he heading to. His eyes is empty cold, expressionless face, not to forget the smile that always plastered on his lips were gone.

Tsuna barely sleep the night before and he purposely skip breakfast today. He knew something bad was happened but he can't remember what.

"Tsuna, hei Tsuna, you alright?"

"Huh?" Tsuna thought he heard something but he's not sure what? But it sound like someone called his name. He think it's only his imagination.

"Hei Tsuna, are you here? I'm talking to you?"

Okay, it's real then. "What? Who? Oh you Gokudera. What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Oh okay." There's silent between them for a couple of minutes. Tsuna is not in the mood of talking to anyone right now. He need to remember something, but Gokudera decide to break this uncomfortable silence.

"It's you."

"Excuse me?"

"I said it's you. You rather drag your feet than walking Tsuna. Is there something wrong? You look awful. Is it that Hibari again? Tell me."

"No, nothing."

"Seriously Tsuna, you can't hide that miserable face on me. You even skip school yesterday. Everybody know something happened. We just don't know why."

That's right but Tsuna doesn't even know he skip school. He spent the other day in his room doing nothing but crying until he finally passed out. Even the sleeping is not really sleeping thanks to the nightmares. "You don't need to think about that. I said I'm fine."

"And I said you don't. Come on Tsuna, I'm your best friend. You can tell me everything."

"I know, but for this time please leave it. I don't want to talk about it. At least not now."

Gokudera still want to know what happened but seeing Tsuna's sour face he know he have to hold himself this time.

No single word spoken until they reach their class and their classmate can feel the silent between them. Tsuna sat on his chair weakly and just stare blankly at his desk.

It hurt for them seeing Tsuna's condition like this. Empty gaze, black bags under his beautiful eyes that form because of lack of sleep, heavy sigh he blows every five minutes. This is not the Tsuna they love, this is hell!

They know they have to do something. They need to get that warm smile back on that face but they have no idea. When Yamamoto showed up they feel they got hope. Yamamoto always knew how to cheer Tsuna. Maybe this time he can help too, like usual.

"Hello guys! What's with the sour face? It doesn't fit you."

"Don't ask me. He said he's fine."

"Tsuna, care to share?"

"No, I'm fine." His eyes still not leaving his desk.

"Did you do something to Gokudera? I've never seen his face this wonderful before. If you could tell me I would like to try it myself later."

"Heck with me! It's him you idiot. And stop that stupid comment of yours. It won't help this time."

"Now now Gokudera, no need to be so rude. I was just trying to be nice. When we could play together again?"

"This is not the time."

"Or maybe this is. We need to do something to that sour face over there don't you think. Cheerful one is fitter I guess."

"No worries, I'm fine." Tsuna said again. He sound a little bit irritated this time. Yamamoto heard it too but he thought it was just his imagination. Tsuna always talk nice in any condition anyway. That's where he is wrong.

"You're not agree with me Tsuna? Is it wrong if I concerned about my friend? In this case my best friend."

"No it's not wrong. The thing is nothing to worry about."

"I've told you." Gokudera cut him before Yamamoto can say anything. "I've been through this thing this morning and I don't need to see you do the same thing. He is so firm that he was fine even though it's obvious that it's the other way. Everybody can see it."

"I said I'm fine!" Tsuna shout this time shocked everybody who can hear him including our Gokudera. They never guess their Tsuna will shout like that. There must be something really bad happened to him.

"Easy Tsuna. No need to be so worked up. It was just friend's concerned thing. We never mean to push you." Yamamoto try to fix the situation. Unfortunately Tsuna think the other way.

"Yeah, that's the problem. Why do you people always need to interfere in my life! Can't you just leave me alone for a second! Do you really need to know every single thing I do? My problem is my own to solve. I don't need people to tell me what to do. Just leave. me. alone!"

"Tsuna, are you alright? What's wrong with the temper?"

"And stop asking whether I'm alright or not! I'm not alright! Happy?!"

Tsuna try to steady his breath after all the shouting. No one dare to say anything. Not even a sound. After a couple of awkward minutes Tsuna's expression is soften then turn into shock and guilt show on his face. He gulp his saliva and ask in a trembling voice, "Did I ju-just shout at you guys?"

"Tsuna, it's alright. We know you.."

"I..I did right?" He cut Yamamoto's word. "I'm sorry. I was..I just..I..I need to go."

With that Tsuna leave the class and no one stop him. They don't know how to react. They never seen this side of Tsuna before and definitely don't want to see it any longer. They need to do something. No one knew what bother Tsuna this bad. But if even his best friends don't know anything there is no hope the other will know. Tsuna is warm and kind but he always keeps his problem to himself. He never tells anyone because no one he trusted enough for that.

He's been hurt many times before. It's not his fault if he can't trust people. He barely wanted to live after all those bad things happened to him. No one blame him, in fact everybody love him. Everybody care about Tsuna. No one would like to hurt him or see him hurt. No matter Tsuna knows them or not they will take good care of him.

Tsuna curled up in one of the school toilet stall. He hid his face in between his leg and his hands hold his leg tight. He don't want to leave his spot. He doesn't know what to do. He was shouted at his best friends in front of everyone. It makes him feels so bad.

Tsuna have no idea how could he done that. The most irritating thing is he need to remember something but he can't. Damn his memory. There is a big hole in his heart right now. It usually filled but now it's gone. He doesn't even know what he lost. He can't remember or he don't **want **to remember.

He lifted his head when he felt his neck is a bit cramp. How long has he been in there? Tsuna straightened his body and step out of the narrow room he's been staying. He can't hear anything out there. Is everybody already went home? Has he stayed that long?

Tsuna walk through the school corridor when he saw a familiar figure. He fastened his pace to catch up with the person.

"Kusakabe-san."

"Sawada, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in a class, aren't you."

"Class? What class?"

"Your class of course. Are you skipping now?"

Something clicked in Tsuna's mind. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Haha."

Kusakabe frowned realizing there is something wrong with Tsuna's behavior. "Are you alright Sawada?"

Not wanting to answer the question Tsuna ask another question instead. "How is Hibari-san? Has he back to school?"

"Of course he did." There was confusion in Kusakabe's voice when he answered. "He is already back for almost a week."

"Really? I haven't seen him."

He raise his eyebrows. "What do you mean? You met him the other day. You even talked to him in the office."

"No I wasn't. I haven't seen him for more than a week. Why did you say that?"

Something is wrong, Kusakabe knows it. Tsuna is in denial and it won't lead to anything good. "Sawada, was something happened when you talk with Kyo-san yesterday?"

"Nothing of course. I've told you I haven't seen him for a while."

"Sawada, I saw you yesterday when you enter the reception room and I know Kyo-san was there so you've got to met him. Don't lie to yourself."

"No, he wasn't there! He went last week to that event and he hasn't come back!"

"Kyo-san went two weeks ago not last week."

Tsuna stare at Kusakabe in horror. His face went pale and sweat running on his skin. He don't want to believe what he just hear. "No! You were lying! Why are you doing this?"

"Sawada, I know something bad must have happened but you can't act like this. I know it must have hurt you so deep but you're in denial. You have to admit everything that happened no matter how bad it was. Don't ruin yourself like this."

There is sincere in every words that spoken but of course Tsuna didn't notice it. He keeps denying everything. Somehow he agree with what Kusakabe said but..

"Nothing happened. I didn't deny anything. We're fine."

"Then why you look so sad? You look like someone just took away your soul."

"We're fine. Everything is fine. Nothing happened."

"Sawada, plea.."

"Stop! Stop lying! Hibari-san won't do anything. He won't!"

"Sawada.."

"No! He won't leave me. He can't. You were lying. He was lying. He can't leave."

"Sawada!"

Nothing Kusakabe can do when Tsuna took his step and run as fast as he can. He keeps rumbling to himself that everything was only a lie when every pictures of the other day's event swimming back into his mind.

_I'm not in a denial._

He already left the building and now run toward the gate. He doesn't even mind to go back to his class to take his stuff. There is only one place he want to go to,.. where?

Is there any place he is belongs to? After Hibari dumped him? Does he even deserve to live?

_It was a lie. He won't leave me._

He keeps running. He doesn't even care when there's some voices calling out his name. He never slowed his pace even when his chest is already screaming out for air. He don't want to stop.

_He can't leave me!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Where am I? My body is hurt and it's cold._

Tsuna regain his consciousness and blink couple times until a view of his surrounding clear to his eyes. He was on the ground of an empty building. There's almost nothing there only couple of boxes and there is a small empty vial not far from where he lay. The building is not really big and there is no one else there.

He didn't recognize this place and he can't remember how he could get in here in the first place. Tsuna try to get up but his body is screaming in pain when he moved. It was like he is been lying there for days without moving on that cold and hard floor.

Avoiding the pain he stand on his feet and walk away from the building. He never been in this area before but he have his guess. He know which way he should take to get home. The sky is almost dark maybe is around six in the evening. Not many people on the street when he passes.

The first thing he need when he got home is shower. So he striped his clothes and step into the shower. The water somehow relaxing his sore muscles. All he want to do right know is only resting and try to get Hibari away from his mind.

.

"Tsuna where were you yesterday?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean? The day before you were just running out from the class and yesterday you didn't come to school. You made us worry. Are you alright? You look awful."

"I know. I feel horrible. My body sore, my stomach is hurt and my mouth taste so bad. The worst is I don't remember why."

That's right. He looks like a zombie. His face is so pale and there is trace of tears from nonstop crying for hours in his sleep. He found a couple of bruises on his stomach and arm this morning when he dressed up.

His back hurt so bad, there might be another bruise too. And there is this awful taste in his mouth. He tried to get rid of it by many things. He eats, drinks even brush his teeth but it's still there. Like it was carved there.

And with all that things he still can't forget about Hibari. Now he feel like dead. Just like what Kusakabe said the other day. Someone has taken away his soul.

"Maybe you need to go to the infirmary. I'll take you there."

"No please. Yamamoto-kun I want to be here."

From the tone Yamamoto knew he can't argue with that. He nodded and sit on his chair right before their teacher enter. Even so he can't stop glancing toward his friend to make sure he won't collapse anytime.

When it's finally break time he take Tsuna to the roof after calling Gokudera to join them. He understand Tsuna doesn't need any persistent Gokudera and his bombard question right now. But he also understand that Tsuna need someone there beside him. That's the least he can do as a friend.

"Please don't ask anything," whispered Yamamoto. "We just need to accompany him. We will talk later."

"But.."

"I know Gokudera, I'm worried too. Don't you see how broke he is? We should wait until he got better then we will ask him."

If he open his mouth he know he will say something stupid or even shout at Yamamoto so he just nodded. Looking at Tsuna who is sitting not really far from them watching the sky. No more words spoken while they spend the rest of their break time. Only watching their friend with concerned and an unanswered questions in their head.

The rest of the day Tsuna spend with reading. When someone ask him or greet him he would keep reading his book like there is no one else there. Not until the bell rang as a sign that the school is over he finally lift his head from the book.

Gokudera and Yamamoto offer him to walk home together but he just shook his head. "I need to be alone right now." Without waiting for the other to answer or protest he walked away and leave them.

"Do you think this would be like the last time?"

"I don't know Gokudera. I hope not."

"I'm not sure I can handle any more of those time. Of course I won't leave him and happily help him but hell! No more broken Tsuna. It was too much. He went trough too much hard time. He deserved to be happy."

Yamamoto no need to say anything. He knows exactly what Gokudera mean, he was there too. Who can handle seeing one of your best friend having no more will to live and even try to... ended his life.

It's been a week since Tsuna ran out from the class and still there's no sign of him getting better. In fact he look worse time to time and this make Gokudera itch. He can't stop himself to ask the small boy this time.

"What the hell happened Tsuna?! Just tell me already!" or rather shout at him.

"Gokudera, calm down. You just make him worse."

"I had it enough! You said he will get better be he don't. So stop telling me to calm the hell down!"

Tsuna flinched by Gokudera's outburst. He knows he make people who care for him worried. But he can't tell him about Hibari. They don't like him and he don't want them to hurt him no matter what. Despite everything he had done to him, Tsuna still loves him.

And about his missing day hell he can't recall anything. Everything's still blank. How could he get to that building, how did he get those bruises and that bad taste. But every time any of his friend, especially when it's a boy, try to touch him he will flinch. Like he know something bad will happen if they do. That makes him feel much worse.

"I..I don't know."

"It's fine Tsuna. You can take your time. Don't push yourself to remember if you can't."

"Like I will wait for any longer! It's enough okay. This is has to stop. Don't you see yourself? You're far away from person. You look like a living corpse!"

This time Tsuna's face reddened. Not because of a guilt or embarrassed but more from anger. He clenched his hand and gritted his teeth. How could Gokudera say those things to him?

"Do you think I don't know any better? Do you think I didn't try my hard to remember? Does it ever cross your mind that more than anyone else it's ME who want to know what was happened the most?"

"Tsuna," Yamamoto tried to calm his friend. "I think he.."

"Do you know how confused I was when I woke up in that building? Alone? Do you know what I feel when I saw those bruises at the first time?"

"Tsuna, you never told.."

"And when you guys are around me I feel like hiding somewhere because I always feel anxious? Like one of you guys will do something bad to me. Do you know how it feel?"

"Tsuna please.."

"How?! How would you know? Tell me, has any of you ever had any of those things happened in your life? Or having nightmares every night but you don't remember a thing when you woke up? After that you will throw all of your guts in the toilet? And your friends gave those pity eyes on you every single time that make you uneasy?"

"Tsuna stop it."

"And most of all the one you care the most, your savior, the person you adore so much decided to DUMPED you after all this time?! Don't you think I have enough problems to care about YOUR concern?! I can't even understand why Hibari-sa.." Tsuna stop when he realized what was he trying to say. But it was too late. His friends heard what he said.

"Does it have something to do with that bastard?" Gokudera ask. There is anger in his voice. "I swear Tsuna, if he.."

"Why? Why do you always connected every bad things I had to him? What did he do to you till you hate him this much?"

"Because he hurts you. A lot."

"Doesn't mean he did something to me this time."

"But you mentioned his name. And he is sort of the source of your unhappiness!"

"What do you know? What do YOU know!? You DON'T know ANYTHING about him! And you don't decide what I FEEL about him!"

"Alright guys let's stop it. Sensei is already here and we need to start the class. Gokudera stop pushing Tsuna, and Tsuna calm down okay."

But they just ignore Yamamoto. "Maybe if he's not the meanest person in the school or if he never touched you or make you cry and beating you, I will not hate him this much! It's better if he never been around you in the first place!"

His anger is already on his peak. Gokudera's word hurt him so bad. If he never met Hibari he will never be here right now. Of course Gokudera doesn't know that but Tsuna can't just let it go. "How could you say that! Take it back."

"Why are you defending him? He should just.."

"I said TAKE IT BACK!"

Tsuna glaring at Gokudera who stood only two meters from where he is. Gokudera just stare at him still don't believe why his friend would defended their disciplinary committee's president. Yamamoto is in between trying to calm his two best friends when a voice from their teacher makes him turn to the old man.

"Yamamoto, if Sawada needs to have a rest I think is the best for you to take him to the infirmary. Home would be better."

"Yes Sensei."

"As for Hayato, you need to calm him down or he can go home too. Separately."

Yamamoto nodded and take his step toward Tsuna who still glaring at Gokudera. He poke Tsuna on his right shoulder to wake him up. "Let's go home Tsuna."

When he felt a hand on his shoulder Tsuna snapped back and slap it away from him earning some gasped from his classmate, including the teacher. "Don't touch me!"

Yamamoto, hand still hanging on the air, only look at his friend in shock. But seeing Tsuna's quiver he decided not to mention it and smile at him. "It's alright Tsuna. I'll take you home."

"No. I can go home by myself. You guys better stay away from me for a while."

Tsuna take his bag and left the room while stomping. Every pairs of ear listen to his steps until it was gone. They try to continue the school after that but none of their mind was in the lesson. They were thinking about their beloved Tsuna.

Gokudera ended stay until the school is over even though he always send a very dark aura around him, makes everybody take a step away when he pass by. Even Yamamoto has nothing to say. He is quite and his face look so serious all the time. And this situation last for another week.

Tsuna still mad at Gokudera and never talk to him. He talks to Yamamoto but only yes or no coming from his mouth. So much for talking. Gokudera pissed at Hibari even more but can't help feeling guilty toward Tsuna. He never said it tough, Tsuna always ignores him.

Nothing really changes for another three days. Tsuna almost got depressed with all the remembering thing. He get so weak, he can't eat properly, he can't sleep without nightmares and he sometimes still throw up in the morning. It makes him really sick.

When Tsuna can't help but missed Hibari so much he unconsciously walk toward the Reception room one day. He didn't realize it even when someone cut his way.

A boy accidently tripped himself and fall all over Tsuna and they ended up in a very compromising position. Tsuna knocked his head on the floor and start to feel dizzy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you. Are you alright?"

Tsuna slowly open his eyes to see the person above him but he can only see blur. The light from the window is too bright and makes him dizzy even more. When he tries to move he felt something familiar. Especially the pain on his back and the feeling.

"Hey, you're Sawada right? You look weak and pale. You alright? I hope I didn't hurt you."

_You're weak. You will do what I say. You can't fight me._

With the cold from the floor on his back and those words, everything makes sense. Every bruises and that disgusting taste in his mouth, the vial, the building, he remember now. When the boy get off of him Tsuna flipped himself and throw up at the spot.

"Sawada, you okay? Sawada?!"

All memories, the feeling, the taste, the pain. Tsuna starts screaming before he finally passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Start from here I will take things a bit slow. Maybe?**

* * *

"Somebody help!"

People running at the corridor and footsteps can be heard by the skylark. They should know they're not allowed running in the school building. He will bite all of them to death.

Hibari get up from his chair and took his tonfa but before he could open the door something stop him. A name.

"What happened? Is that Sawada?"

"I don't know and yes he is."

"Somebody call Yamamoto, I will take him to the infirmary. Don't forget to clean all of this or Hibari will bite us to death if he found out."

The footsteps can be heard again but this time it's fading away. Hibari step away from the door and go back to where he sat before. Not a minute after someone knock the door and enter Kusakabe. He bowed to him a little.

"Kyo-san, something was just happened in the corridor. Sawada.."

"Drop it."

"I'm sorry Kyo-san, what.."

"It's none of my concern. You may go."

Kusakabe open his mouth to say something but decide to close it again. Hibari is not in the mood for this he can read that. Instead he bow again and leave the room immediately.

In the other part of the school, Yamamoto and Gokudera run all they can to where they friend told them Tsuna would be. Worried face can not be hidden and they afraid something bad will happen, or something already had.

They rush into the room and they see the small boy laying on the bed unconscious. His face so pale and he look so weak. Memories start to hit them. This is just like those days back there they don't want to experience ever again. But they seem have no choice. Tsuna is already on that state and it hurt them.

Gokudera take a seat on a chair beside the bed while Yamamoto sit on the bed close to Tsuna's feet. They study Tsuna's face for minute when finally Yamamoto turn to the other person in the room.

"What happened?"

The boy tell them what happened and every time they become more and more confused. No one have any idea what it means. Gokudera stare at the boy's laying feature and move his hand to cares the cheek.

"Tsuna, what did you hide from us."

Yamomoto didn't say anything just sat there watching the silver hair boy continue caressing his other friend with grimace on his face. He has to find out what's wrong here and he have to do it right away. He can't let his friend be in this state any longer or worse.

But how? Tsuna keeps many things to himself. Either he doesn't trust them enough or just too afraid to tell. Tsuna worry about people too much but himself. He knows it that much.

"What should we do, Yamamoto?"

Not many times Gokudera address Yamamoto by his name but when he does it mean he is totally serious. Yamamoto doesn't answer him right away because he's not sure what to say. He feel there is something wrong here. Not that Tsuna's condition doesn't explain the 'wrong' thing but there is something absolutely wrong here.

How Tsuna act lately, how he snap at Gokudera, how he defend Hibari and all the things that happened before he passed out. Everything goes messy but Yamamoto got his guess and for now he will keep it to himself. It's not good to let Gokudera know what he think and he still need to take care of Tsuna.

"For now we just need to stay by him."

"Of course."

.

**_It hurt. Somebody help me!_**

_He can't move, he can't breathe, he can't scream. His head hurt, his body is burned, and his throat is sore. His eyes are open but he can't see anything. Where is he? Where is everyone?_

**_Please, help me!_**

_He sound so pathetic. What should he do? There's a rustle not far from where he is. The sound come closer and he can feel a hand cares his naked body. What?! He is naked?!_

**_Wh-who are you? What are you doing?_**

_There is no answer from the later person, guess he can't hear him. The person keeps caressing him when there is a jolt of pain coming from his back and he suddenly hit by realization. This person is not just caressing him but he is raping him!_

**_No please, let me go! Somebody help me!_**

_"Hm, I think you start to feel it little boy. Don't worry, just enjoy it. I will make sure you will never forget the feeling." The voice sending shiver to Tsuna's body. He can feel himself trembling by the intimidation and he can't bear the pain._

**_Please stop! Why did you do this to me?!_**

_"Ow, ow, no need to cry little boy. I know it hurt to you but it feels so good to me hahaha."_

_Tsuna keep screaming in his head asking the man to stop. He keeps begging and hoping this torture will end. When finally the man pulled out he can't help but grateful despite what had happened._

_"I bet you won't remember anything after this. It's not your fault really. The drug's just too good to work."_

_He didn't care. It's good if can forget all of this things. Drug or anything he didn't care or so he thought._

_"But you will only remember one thing. You know what? One name, you will always fear this name. Just say it's a little gift from me. You will remember what I told you, remember this name as your worst nightmare."_

_Tsuna didn't want to hear anything from this crazy man. Somehow he sensed a danger. If he listen to him it will ruin his whole life and he will lose what he love. Especially the last word came from his mouth. He didn't want to hear it. He prayed so the man would never say the name but nothing he can do to prevent it._

**_Please don't say it! Don't!_**

_"Hibari."_

.

Tsuna open his eyes slowly and try to fixate his gaze. He found himself laying on a bed in some room with a cupboard full of medicines and stuff. Why he laid there on the first place is out of question. He tried to remember anything about him but nothing came across his mind.

He pulled himself so he can sit on the small bed. No one is there with him in the room and the feeling of being alone gave him a sick pain in his stomach. He has no strength to stand up but he has to go somewhere, he can't stay there. When he only step his foot on the cold floor someone open the door to the room. It's a boy around his age with silver hair and pale green eyes.

"Tsuna! You're awake!" the boy shout. The voice sound familiar but he can't recall who. But he sure that this voice is not belong to a bad guy, it sound friendly. The boy step closer and ask him whether he is fine or not. Tsuna can't really tell since he can't feel anything right. He just need to get out of there.

He took one step to test but he fall right after he left the bed. Thankfully Gokudera was there to help him, he catch him right before he fall to the ground. Unluckily for Tsuna the movement just open his horrible memories. He remember those filthy hands which had touched him, abused him and gave him nightmares.

Tsuna start to tremble in Gokudera's arms. Those horrible experiences started to flow his mind and he drawn in it. Gokudera ask him again for the second times whether he is fine or not but Tsuna can't even make a sound.

Tsuna lift his face to make sure that all of this was only his imagination but when he stare at that face all he can see is the very scary face that grin at him and tell him that he is a weak creature who can't even fight for himself.

In reality the very confused Gokudera stare at his best friend which shows him a horror expression right toward him. He has no idea what could make the boy like that. When Tsuna start screaming again and tried to run from him it really break him.

His best friend is scared of him.

When he snap out of his shock he found that Yamamoto is already in the room with some of his other school mates. Tsuna's scream is quite loud so it brings some students attention. In Tsuna's vision every male student who stare at him are a very hungry face who wants to take him roughly, abused him and gave another scar to his body and marked him. He want to escape, he want them to leave him alone.

"Get away from me! Please, leave me alone!"

"Tsuna, it's me Yamamoto. Calm down."

"No, leave me! Please don't hurt me! Somebody help!"

"Tsuna."

Even when the teachers and the school doctor come Tsuna keep screaming and tell them to go away. No one can even reach him. If there is anybody tried to touch him he will throw them with anything within his reach. They can't risk anything, they don't want to hurt him even thought it's to help him.

Something occurred in Yamamoto's mind. All of the people in the room are male, so he came up with a theory. There is chance for this to work. He asked one of his class mate to reach Tsuna and try to make him calm. Kyoko take her step slowly toward the boy and call him to get his attention. Slowly but sure Tsuna forgot about those scary faces and look only at Kyoko.

"Tsuna-kun, it's fine. It's me Kyoko, do you remember?"

Tsuna blink couple times and tried to listen to the girl. He can't remember her or anything but he didn't see any scary face from her. Tsuna relax a bit and then he reach out his hand and cry.

"Help me."

Kyoko take his hand and move closer. She can feel him trembling when she hug him. Kyoko rub his back and shush him to calm the boy down. Tsuna sobbing in the girl's warm arm and cling to her like his life depend on it.

"Help (sob) me."

"It's fine, you're safe now Tsuna-kun."

Yamamoto let out a sigh of relieve. As what he has predicted it worked. He turned and talk to his other best friend who still didn't make a single move since he came to the small room which happened to be the infirmary. He ask Gokudera and as well the other, including the teachers, to leave Tsuna and Kyoko there alone. Gokudera of course want to protest but seeing the look Yamamoto gave him he didn't say anything and simply follow the taller boy out.

Tsuna still cling onto Kyoko even after the other leave. He still could feel those demanding eyes on his skin. He is terrified. He want to get out of there but he is too scared to even move.

They stayed like that for another ten minutes till Tsuna calm bit by bit and he can finally feel the hand that keep rubbing his back, shooting him. The warmth from the hand stop his trembling and the humming from the girl makes him feel safe. He lift his face to see the person who's smiling at him when he completely stop shaking.

"Who are you?" He didn't know why he ask that but the words just coming out from his mouth. There is a slight hurt on the girls eyes but she keep smiling at him somewhat understanding.

"Tsuna-kun, I'm Kyoko."

Tsuna frowned at the mention of the name. "Tsuna? Kyoko?" He tried to digest the information into his head and the words that coming out from his mouth after that was, "Who is Tsuna?" He's sure he remember that name a while ago but now it's long gone. Anyone it's belongs to it just sound familiar. "Who is Tsuna?" He asked again.

Kyoko lost for word, she doesn't know what to say in this condition. Her friend is in a very damaged situation where he can't even remember himself. What could have caused this kind of outcome she has no idea.

She tell Tsuna to stay there for a while and wait for her because she need to find someone. Tsuna almost tremble to the fact that she was about to leave him there alone. But after she tell him that it would be quick and she would lock the door so no one can come finally Tsuna let her go.

Yamamoto and Gokudera reach their class with no word spoken. It's already the end of the school so they only need to get their bag and go home. They can't leave their friend yet, they know it, but there is nothing they can do about it either. The other students just stood there silently. Gokudera turn to Yamamoto who still bend his face down.

"Yamamoto.."

"Gokudera."

Yamamoto cut the silver hair boy before he can continue anything he is trying to say. Gokudera wait for the other boy to say something but there is nothing for the next two minutes. When he is open his mouth to protest Yamamoto look at him with a serious face.

"I think we need to make a big decision."

"What do.."

But before he can finish his word Kyoko came running to the class take their attention. They can read clearly her trouble face but before they can ask anything she already started crying. Hana being her close friend quickly come to her side and hug her. Till she can control her voice again she looked at all of her class mate and tell then what happened.

"Tsuna doesn't remember anything. He can't even remember himself. What should we do now?"

"And it's not the only problem we have," Yamamoto add. "You all can see how he feared us boys. We can't let him stay alone like that but we can't stay with him either. The only way is.." Yamamoto look at Kyoko with trouble. He knew he ask too much but this is the best they have for now.

"Kyoko-chan."

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if you take Tsuna home with you?"

Kyoko didn't see that coming but she didn't mind. She would gladly help her friend and she sure her parents and brother will understand if she tell them the reason. She still don't understand the full situation yet but her friend need her help she know that much. Kyoko take the offer and she hurried back to where Tsuna is. She can't let him alone too long.

Tsuna is starring at the sky by the window when Kyoko get there. Fortunately he can get himself relax and settle. She let him be like that for another minute till she finally talk to him.

"Tsuna-kun, it's time to go home."

Tsuna look at her by the word. "Home?" There is no home for him. He don't know anything and he don't know anyone. How could he get home? There can't be anyone out there for him right? Does he even have a home?

"Yes home. You will stay with me."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Finally Tsuna smile for the first time after all these week. A true and innocent smile. He walk with Kyoko and hold her hand. Strangely there is no one in the corridor when they walk out the building. Everybody, especially the boys, hide themselves so their friend can walk home safely.

Not that easy thought, on the way home there are some people still hanging around outside. So Tsuna keep hiding on Kyoko's back until they reach home. Kyoko lead him to her room because she doesn't really have a spare room for him to stay. She will manage that later. For now Tsuna need to rest.

"Tsuna-kun, you better get change. You can wear my pajama, I know it's for girl but I will get you your clothes tomorrow. You can change here, I will get some food so you can eat. I'll be right back, alright?" Tsuna just nod as an answer.

Kyoko get to the kitchen and found her brother there drinking tea. Ryohei greet her and ask her how her day was. Kyoko walk to the fridge and set some food for Tsuna.

"Oniisan, we have Tsuna-kun staying here. I will explain later but for now can you leave him alone? He will be in my room so please don't go there."

Hearing some boy staying in your sister's room is not a common news so of course Ryohei will question it. "What an EXTREME news is this! Why would you let a boy stay with you in your room Kyoko?!"

"Oniisan, please don't shout. I won't stay with him, I'll stay in mother's room. They won't be home tonight so I will explain tomorrow. Now I need to make sure he is alright first. Can you do that for me, please?"

Ryohei doesn't quite get it but his sister is asking for his help and he never say no. This time as well he will let it go, tomorrow he will ask for more.

"Thank you Oniisan. I will take this food for Tsuna-kun then."


	8. Chapter 8

**You know what? I'm kinda like to hit my own head right now. I'm screwed! Hell I don't know what I want.**

**My friends said I like being mystery or mysterious, if you know what I meant. Can't say the other way, it's in my blood. I like making people getting headache. What a psycho.**

**I need to shut up.**

* * *

Three weeks has past and Tsuna didn't show any progress. He still stay in Kyoko's and skip school since. He is in no state of studying. Heck he doesn't even can communicate properly. Most of the time he is just sleeping and when he is awake he only stare into nothing. He barely eat and move or say anything. The only time you will see him move is when Ryohei accidentally pass Kyoko's room, Tsuna will flinch or even hide himself under the bed. It will take some times for Kyoko to get him out of there.

Kyoko will always discuss Tsuna's condition with her other classmate, especially Yamamoto and Gokudera. She always search for advice even to her parents to what might be good to make the brown eyes boy better. Yamamoto and Gokudera never tired to find any clue that might be the caused of their friend's broken state. But right till the moment nothing work.

There are too many strange things happened and too many secrets. In this kind of situation Yamamoto hope Tsuna have some kind of diary so they could see what is wrong. But again Tsuna is someone who is really good at keeping things, he won't do such a reckless thing like writing diary because someone might read. He just hope Tsuna would. Call it his sense or anything but Yamamoto is sure about one thing. Hibari is in this. He don't how or whether it's in a good or bad way but he know the prefect is somehow involved.

"Yamamoto!" the calling makes him back from his deep thought.

"Ah, Gokudera. What's wrong?"

"I'm going to Sasagawa's place today. I know I can't do anything but I want see him. I just want to check him for a bit and then go home. Do you want to come?"

Yamamoto smile to himself. This is what Gokudera will do. He miss Tsuna too so he decided to tag along. Gokudera said that he already inform the Sasagawa that they will visit today so they will prepare. There's high possibility that Tsuna will freak out when he see them but they'll take the risk. Beside they can't let him like this forever. Sooner or later Tsuna have to face people. And the first one he need to see is them, his best friends.

Ryohei the one who open the door when they get there. He told them that Kyoko is in her room try to feed Tsuna. He get inside to get Kyoko and they have to wait. Kyoko appear ten minutes after. They greet each other and Kyoko offer them drinks but they refused.

"We won't be long here. Can we see him?" Yamamoto ask.

"Of course, but let me talk to him first."

It's frustrating when they have to wait again. They afraid what Tsuna might react even thought they can figure how. But knowing and experiencing are two different thing. Ryohei, who's in the room all this time, see the nervousness on two of his junior. He smile and give them some encouragement.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just don't step into the room, it might really freak him out. And don't make any hasty movement, do it slowly."

They thank him for the information. Ryohei must know the best, he is been around. Kyoko shout from where she is telling them that they are ready and they can come. Ryohei show them the way. It's better, Tsuna kind of use to see him. He asked them to wait and he look into the room.

"Hi Tsuna, how are you doing?!" His voice is so loud. "Oops, sorry I forgot. Sorry Tsuna, I didn't mean to scare you." He said while lower his voice. They can hear Kyoko's voice from the room try to calm Tsuna. "Hey look, there are someone who one to see you. Would you like to see them?"

Ryohei motion his junior to come. Remember what he said before they took a slow step till finally can see into the room. Tsuna is sitting on the bed hugging Kyoko. From the way he grip on to her, he still can't trust anyone but her. That's a good thing but also bad. Good that at least he still have someone he can trust. Bad because.. you know.

"Hi Tsuna, long time no see," Yamamoto said while smiling. Tsuna grip harder and even try to hide from them. Yamamoto can see his body also shaking from fear. It kind of hurt but he know it's not his fault. Gokudera standing beside him and he still don't say anything. He just stare at their best friend with a sad expression. Gokudera must have many things he want to say and Yamamoto know it best. The silver hair boy is afraid he might said something wrong so he choose to keep quite.

"It's alright Tsuna-kun, they won't hurt you. They are a good person, in fact they are your friends." But no matter what Kyoko said Tsuna didn't listen. He is still shaking in fear and always tried to run away. Yamamoto decide that it's enough for today. He doesn't want to add any more damage to his friend.

"Tsuna, we will come and visit you again later. Today we have to go home. See you." He turn to Gokudera who still quite and pat his shoulder. "Let's go Gokudera." Gokudera look at him for a second and follow him go before he look at Tsuna for the last time.

"Well that turn out good." Ryohei's word make Gokudera look at him weirdly. Ryohei look back at him and raise his eyebrow. "What? At least he wasn't screaming and hide himself in the closet when he see you."

"Really? Was that happened to you?"

"It was actually scares me too. I didn't know what to do. It took Kyoko and Mom hours to finally took him out of there and another hour to calmed him down. After that I got scold by them even though it was an accident."

"Wow." That's the only thing Yamamoto manage to say. He think Ryohei was right. They case was better.

"Don't worry tough. After times he will get used to you. Just visit him and you will be alright."

"Thanks Oniisan."

That was the original plan. Start from now, he will make sure Gokudera and him will come and visit every time they could. They've promised them self they would never leave his best friend for anything in any kind of situation. They've also promised his parents they would take care of him and they never had plan to broke it.

When they got to the front door Kyoko come and say thanks for the visit. She said Tsuna is already sleep after took some medicine. The two friends say their goodbye and leave.

On the way home Gokudera still didn't say anything but you could see the sadness on his face. Yamamoto who always concern can't stand with the silence so he broke it. "Gokudera, are you fine?"

The said boy stop his track but he still hang his head low. He clench his fist and his voice is cracking. "Did you see his face? What could have happened to him that makes him scared of us like that? It hurt."

Yamamoto's face turn sad too. "I know, it hurt me too seeing him like that."

"That's not what I mean!" Gokudera snap and he glare at Yamamoto, or maybe more to himself. "It hurt because whatever happened to him it traumatized him and I wasn't there when it happened so I couldn't prevent it. I failed protecting him, I failed." Gokudera fall on to his knees and for the first time since the incident he cry.

Gokudera is a strong boy and he is not someone who is easy to cry over something. That's why seeing him like this it broke Yamamoto's heart. He got on to his knee beside the sliver haired boy and hug him. He wants to cry too but he hold it back.

"I failed too Gokudera. It wasn't your fault. I wan't to blame myself too but this is not the time. We need to stay strong for Tsuna."

"I haven't even say sorry for shouting at him. What if I never had a chance to?"

Yamamoto hugs him tighter. "Don't worry you will." He help Gokudera to stand and give him a last encouraging pat on his back. "Come on stop crying. It's so not you. I will tell the whole school if you don't."

Gokudera rub his face to wipe the tears and then he glare at the baseball boy. "Shut up! I didn't cry!"

"Whatever you say." Yamamoto just smile as always makes Gokudera even more furious. He turn away and walk while stomping a bit. Yamamoto chuckle at the act and catch him up. Emotional Gokudera is a good sign, meaning he will be alright. They walk again in silence for another then minutes.

"Hey Yamamoto."

"Hm?"

"When I saw Tsuna today I'm kind of relief."

Yamamoto frown at the statement but he could guess why Gokudera feel that way because he feels the same too. Still, he can't help asking. "Really? Why so?"

"I know it's weird. He is not in a good condition, he can't even remember himself, he scared of every boys he see, but.. But at least he.. he didn't.."

"Try to kill himself like before." Yamamoto finish it for him.

"Yeah." Gokudera stare at the dark sky above him, still walking with both his hand in his pocket. There are so many stars, Tsuna love watching stars. "Do you think we can help him this time?"

Yamamoto whose also watching the sky turn to his friend. He think for a second and stare at the sky again. "I hope so."

* * *

The next day they visit Tsuna still show fearfulness. So Kyoko have to be there when the boys try to talk to him by the door. They will be there for five minutes and then leave to let him relax. Each day they come they will add another minute to stay but never they tried to step into the room.

After two weeks Tsuna started to get used to their presence. He still hang on to Kyoko but no more death grip and shaking. He will stare at them without saying anything just listen to what they say. He never reply, the only person he will talk to is Kyoko or Kyoko's mother when she is around.

Kyoko told them that when they are not around Tsuna sometimes ask about them. He said he still scared of them but he got a feeling that they won't hurt him. They really happy to hear that. Ryohei also said now Tsuna reply him when he greets him. It won't be that long until he will finally talk to them. They hope so.

One day when they visit again Tsuna is eating peacefully on his bed, practically his bed, with Kyoko by his side as always. Gokudera and Yamamoto have a bit quarrel since their way from school. When they get to Sasagawa's they still talk about it. Nothing big actually, it's just something about school paperwork they do together.

Tsuna watch their fight silently. It's a good thing he didn't freak out from all the shouting from Gokudera. Sadly tough Gokudera didn't see where he is going because he walk backward and too focus on their argument. He knock his head on the door frame and by reflex step forward but it just made him knock Yamamoto on the head. They both fell on the ground, poor Gokudera got two bumps on his head.

His head is spinning from the dizziness but in a second it's gone when he hear Yamamoto shout his name. He look up an curse. "Shit!" When he fell he accidentally get into the room. Now Tsuna is staring at him and he is shaking. Gokudera hurriedly got up and took a step back to get out of the room.

"Tsuna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Tsuna close his mouth with his hand and bend over to hide his face. His body is still shaking and it get harder by the second. Gokudera and Yamamoto cursed them self in the inside. Their friend just got better and they just have to spoil it. Great.

* * *

**I can't help writing the scene where Gokudera cry and Yamamoto hug him khekeke. There would be no Hibari for a while.**

**I'll update the next chapter soon like I promised so look forward to it. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another one for you. ^^**

* * *

Tsuna close his mouth with his hand and bend over to hide his face. His body is still shaking and it get harder by the second. Gokudera and Yamamoto cursed them self in the inside. Their friend just got better and they just have to spoil it.

Kyoko hug Tsuna in an instant try to calm him but the shaking is not subsiding. They just wait to the scream from the mouth of their beloved friend. But surprisingly the one that come out is, " Ahahahahahaha!" It's laughter.

Yamamoto and Gokudera look at each other quizzically for a second and then a smile bloom on their lips. The brown haired boy keep laughing and the other three just watch him happily. It's been a long time since they heard his laughter and it's relieving. Ryohei who is in the other room run at his top speed because of the noise. He thought something bad is happened. When he see where is the noise come from he is relax in an instant. No one dare to interrupt, the sound of Tsuna's laughter fill their heart.

"Hahaha, did you see that Kyoko-chan? He knock his head twice. Hahahaha, he is so funny."

"Tsuna! You're so mean." Gokudera say out of reflex. It only needs three second for him to realize what he just did. Yamamoto on his side smack his on face because of his friend's stupidness.

Tsuna stop his laugh and look at Gokudera's dread face. The green eye boy swallow his saliva and prepare for the outcome. Why he have to open his mouth? Tsuna might scared of him right now. After some awkward minutes strangely the small boy didn't say anything. This is where Kyoko finally voice her concern.

"Tsuna-kun, are you alright?" The said boy turn to her but still said nothing. "Do you know who is that?" She point at Gokudera. Tsuna look at the boy again and back to Kyoko, he shook his head no. "Is he scary to you?" He think for a moment but then shook his head slowly. "Do you want to talk to him?" He shook his head again. Kyoko just smile and continue her question. "Is it alright for him to be here?" He nod. "What about the other one?" He look at Yamamoto and back to Kyoko again then he nod.

Yamamoto and Gokudera let out a sigh of relief. They thought something bad would happened but it turn our well. At least they could get into the room now but they still need to keep their distance. On their side Ryohei is pouting to exactly no one. He looked like a ten years old boy who didn't get his Christmas present.

"What about me? Would you guys just have your own fun and forget about me?"

Every pair of eyes in the room turn to the grouchy boy who is still pouting at the door frame. They all then, minus Tsuna, chuckle at the view. Tsuna who didn't understand try to find the answer by looking at Kyoko. "Tsuna-kun, what about Oniisan? Is it alright for him to be here too?"

Tsuna nod happily by the question and then turn to the older boy. "Oniisan!"

Ryohei turn his pout into a big smile. He is nearly jump on to Tsuna out of happiness if Gokudera didn't stop him by grabbing his feet that lead the two of them fell again on to the floor, face first. The scene of course made our beloved boy to laugh again. But this time they laugh together.

"Sorry Tsuna, I think I was too excited."

Tsuna seems wasn't too worry about that. This is too much entertaining for him to be worried about. "Hahaha, that guy hurt himself three times. And Oniisan fell too." He really enjoy himself to care.

By another days Tsuna is really fine with them around. They still keep the distance tough, at least three meters from him. They even made a rule, for any boys who broke the three meters space will have their face draw by marker. It was actually a suggestion from the therapist who is in charge on Tsuna (you don't think they able to handle all of this without consulting with a therapist, do you?). He said it's good to keep them remember and it also will help Tsuna to recover from his fear.

He is so right. In fact Tsuna is eager every time anyone broke the rule accidentally. At first, he is kind of shock getting one of the boy so close to him. But after they put the punishment he will broke into laughter. The first one was Yamamoto. Gokudera was happily draw his face with some weird drawing and Ryohei just simply encouraged him by adding another drawing. It get Tsuna five minutes to finally stop laughing.

The next one is Gokudera. Yamamoto is not the one who's into revenge but there is nothing wrong to try it once. So Gokudera became the perfect funny guy since that day. He glare at Yamamoto the rest of the day but the taller boy just look at him innocently.

"What? Tsuna likes you because you're funny. I was just helping."

So that's how it happened. They sometimes broke the rules in purpose just so they could draw each other's face. On some point Tsuna even dare himself and join the drawing. His favorite is Gokudera of course. One day he ask Ryohei to purposely push the silver haired boy so he could draw his face.

Thankfully now Tsuna doesn't really matter with the space as long as no one touch him. It become really hard to clean up the marker after the eighth day. Even now their faces is a bit darker than it has to be. It's really weird to see.

"That was extremely fun," Ryohei exclaimed.

"Wow Oniisan," Yamamoto say surprised. "It's been a long time since I've heard you say something with 'extreme' in it."

"He didn't even shout anymore, which is a good thing. He was too loud," Gokudera try to point it out.

"Really? It was all thanks to Tsuna I guess." Ryohei turn to Tsuna and the said boy look at him smiling. "I always get scold every time I shout because it will scare Tsuna. I'll tell you, you don't want to get scold by my mom." Everyone chuckle at this. "But I still got my spirit. I'm glad you like the new me."

"We always like you Oniisan," Kyoko said, and everyone agree.

* * *

"I think we did better than the last time."

The boys are sitting in the Sasagawa's living room having a chat while drinking a cup of hot tea. Yamamoto and Gokudera come almost everyday since their first visit so they already feel like they're home. The parents say no problem as well, the Sasagawa's in fact happy to have them visit. And for their own parents also didn't mind. They know how precious Tsuna is for their boys and they like that boy too so they would like him to recover soon.

They sometimes stay till very late or even spend a night. Just like tonight. They just finished their dinner and have a bit boys time alone and having a night snack. That's when Gokudera shared his mind.

"What do you mean by the last time?" Ryohei didn't understand.

It's hard for Gokudera to say anything about that even thought he wants to and Yamamoto knows that, so he help him out. "You know Oniisan that this is not the first time Tsuna have a problem in his life right."

"Well yeah I've heard about that. They said he has been through a lot since he was little."

"We knew each other since we were six so we were always there when everything happened. Including that incident five years ago. When Tsuna's parents died in an accident they leave him alone because he doesn't have anyone else he can call family."

Tsuna always blame himself for the death of his parents, maybe until now he still is. For the first two months nothing was wrong with him, but actually there was the problem begin. Tsuna never let his emotion out and he has been buried it for the past months and when he couldn't handle it anymore he started to break.

He started skipping school, he skipped meals, he locked himself home, and the worst came at the sixth months, the suicide attempted. Yamamoto took Tsuna in to live with him since the third month but it didn't help him to stop the suicide thing. He thought it would be fine since his father also would be there with them but it still happened. Gokudera hit him so hard for letting their small friend got hurt. And since then Gokudera move to Yamamoto's and Tsuna stop going to school.

At the seventh month they found this therapist that helped them to heal their friend. He is really great but it still need them two years to finally heal Tsuna. He is sometimes visit them just to see how they are doing. That's why they trust him to deal with Tsuna again this time.

"He knows how to handle Tsuna, I guess that also help how we could get him better this fast."

"I hope so, I don't think I can handle another two years like that. It was killing me." Gokudera sigh and lay himself on the tatami.

Yamamoto who sit beside him have a very serious looking on his face. If he remember right not long after Tsuna healed he started to act a bit weird. He hide something from them but he always look happy about it. "If I'm not mistaken that's also the time when.." He stop whatever he wants to say. This take Ryohei's attention because he look like someone in trouble.

"What's wrong Yamamoto?"

"What? Ah nothing, I was just talking to myself ahahahaha." Ryohei just shrug and Gokudera told him that he is stupid.

He remember right, that time is when the beating is started. No one knows why Hibari started to beat Tsuna but it last long enough. If anyone watched it carefully it wasn't just Hibari who beat Tsuna, but Tsuna always let Hibari beat him. No matter what people said Tsuna always said it's fine, in fact he didn't seems mind at all.

After a year it stopped but Tsuna somehow still involved with Hibari. They never know what but he always look tired yet happy after he see Hibari. The other friends, including Gokudera, only see the tired part because Tsuna is always good at hiding his emotion. But Yamamoto always knew. He never dared to ask or interfere because he thought anything Tsuna's doing it makes him happy and that's enough for Yamamoto.

Now he hope he did ask. If the source of his friend's happiness is Hibari, in any way, there must be something going on between those two. He just have to ask the prefect then, no matter what the consequence is. Just hope Hibari won't bite him too hard.

* * *

**Anybody could guess who the therapist is? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

"Kyoko-chan, why do you always leave in the morning?" Tsuna is preparing to go to bed with Kyoko helping him. He always want to ask this but never had a chance to. He always forgot.

"Hm?" Kyoko raise her eyebrow because of the sudden question. "It's because I have a school Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna lay himself on the bed and Kyoko wrap him under the blanket. "Can I go to school too?" He don't like the idea of being alone at home. Well not really alone because Kyoko's mother will always home with him. But since Yamamoto and Gokudera's frequent visits it becomes quite boring waiting for them to be home.

The question was quite shocking and Kyoko is not sure how to answer. "Of course you can but let's talk about it tomorrow okay. Now you have to sleep."

"Okay. Good night Kyoko-chan."

"Good night Tsuna-kun."

Kyoko turn the light off and then close the door behind her. She let out a big sigh and then go toward the living room where she knows the boys would be. Gokudera is laying on the tatami staring at ceiling. Yamamoto sit beside him with a deep look on his face. Her brother on the other side of the room calmly sipping his tea. All of them turn to her when she enter the room.

"How is Tsuna?"

"He is asleep."

"That's good then."

There are some good five minutes of silence before Kyoko finally talk. "Tsuna-kun just ask me whether he can come to school or not." An in an instant the three pairs of eyes set on her. Even Gokudera sat up from his laying position.

"What did you say to him?"

"I said we will talk about it tomorrow."

Everybody let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Kyoko, that was a good answer. We're not sure he is ready enough for a big thing like school."

"I know. But what if he ask again tomorrow?"

"We will talk to him. All of us."

Tsuna has to understand the condition of school it self. There would be so many boys around, thing that much likely a horror for him lately. He has to face his fear first, even tough he is already fine with them there's no guarantee he will be fine with other boys. Who knows that maybe that's not the only problem they have. Tsuna is always afraid to meet with new people to begin with and with his current mental condition doesn't help the matter.

They agreed to call it a day and head to their room. Kyoko go to sleep with her mother while the boys sleep together in Ryohei's like they always have. There's no further conversation and they let sleep engulf them. They'll worry about the matter tomorrow.

The first one who woke up the next morning is Yamamoto. He can't really sleep well so when the clock showed him it's already morning he decided that there is no use to try to sleep anymore. He went toward the kitchen and pour himself a glass of water. The thought of Hibari is involve is the one that disturbed his sleep. He can't stop thinking what is the real relationship between those two. Could Tsuna possibly love Hibari? What about Hibari, does he love Tsuna? Could that even possible?

He put the empty glass and go toward the bathroom to have a morning shower. Might be it would help clearing his mind. When he pass Tsuna's room the door is slightly open. He peak to see his friend's sleeping figure only to find that the bed is empty. He open the door widely because he is afraid something might happened. When he look around Tsuna is there standing in front of the open window and stare on to the sky, he sigh in relief. Yamamoto let himself in and walk closer to the small boy.

"Tsuna, what are you doing?"

Tsuna look at Yamamoto and smile to him. He didn't expect the boy will answer him so when Tsuna did it's surprise him a bit. "Hi. Where is the funny guy?"

"Ahaha, um he is still sleeping."

"Oh." Come the short reply. Tsuna go back watching the sky when Yamamoto didn't continue. His face look so peaceful. Tsuna likes watching sky and it's a delight that some habit just never die. He don't know why and he didn't even realize it when he actually say it aloud. Yamamoto only wanted to tell the boy what he feels about him.

"Tsuna, you know that I care about you right. I hope I can help anything that bother you and make you like this. You can always talk to me and tell me anything. I will be there for you. Like I said, if you need anything you can call me."

Tsuna turn so sudden with a shock in his eyes. His eyes focus on Yamamoto's and the baseball boy doesn't know what he said wrong. Afraid he will say some other stupid thing he decide to leave the boy alone.

"Tsuna, sorry I think I better go." He turn around and hurriedly toward the door but a tug on his sleeve stopped him. When he found his friend's hand clutching on his clothes is shock him even more. "Tsuna?"

"Yamamoto." The name froze him. He turn slowly to make sure that the one who just call him is indeed the boy. A pair of brown eyes set on him full of hope and his lips move again. "You're Yamamoto right?"

Yamamoto is happy yes that his friend remember him but the problem is he doesn't know what to say or what to do. One wrong move and he will destroy everything. Before he could react anything Tsuna took a step closer and grab his front shirt. "Yamamoto said I can call him when I need something right? He will help right? Will you help?"

"Tsuna." He can't let down those eyes. He would never let down those eyes. "Of course I will. I made my promise and I would never break it, I swear."

The hands that clutching his friend's shirt now release it's grasp and move the to back to hug the person in front of him. "Thanks." The soft voice came from that small lips.

Yamamoto who's not sure whether to hug the boy back or not move his hand to ruffle the already messy brown hair earning a smile from the owner. For the rest thirty minutes they spend it chatting about random stuff until Kyoko came and told them to get ready for breakfast. Not an hour after then they have to leave Tsuna for school.

In Namimori Junior that day there are four specific students who can't focus on their lesson. They kept thinking about particular boy they leave at home and his question. What would be the right way to explain the boy about his situation? What should they do to help the boy to get better? How would they know the best way to face the problem? There are too many unanswered question to their like.

Gokudera suddenly get up from his seat drawing everybody's attention. Yamamoto who's sitting beside him also get a bit startled by the sudden movement. The teacher ask him what he want and he simply said he needs to talk to the principal and walk out of the class just like that. Yamamoto who is concern follow him not long after, ignoring the teacher's protest.

"Why would you want to talk to the principal Gokudera?"

"We have to tell him about Tsuna's condition don't you think? Might be we can pull something out together." The baseball boy is impressed, he never thought about that before. His mind was too occupied with Hibari's matter. Gokudera always have his own way of thinking and it reminds him how smart the boy actually is.

It took them more than an hour to explain everything to the principal. The good news is no matter how difficult and disrupting the idea is the head of the school agreed. Just like we know everybody loves Tsuna and no one would abandon him and they will do their best to keep the boy happy.

Not fifteen minutes later the news is already spread among the teachers and students and all of them didn't mind to go along with the plan. Only one person who has no idea about it and it's Hibari. At that time he is no where around the school so someone need to remind him later. Yamamoto voluntary take the opportunity and got a suspicious look from Gokudera.

"You're hiding something from me." Gokudera shot his suspicion on their walk home to the Sasagawa's. Ryohei and Kyoko who walk with them give a question look but didn't say anything.

"Hmm, me? No I'm not. What would you think like that?" Yamamoto give his innocent look as usual. Gokudera didn't buy it, he study his friend's face to find some hint but nothing. He growl in annoyance.

"If I found something weird or if you did something stupid, I won't hesitate to beat some sense to that thick skull of yours. Even if I have to break some bones I don't care. It's a promise."

"I know, I'm counting on you."

Since the two friends interact like they always have Ryohei and Kyoko didn't find any worries. Another worries thought is when they need to inform the brown haired boy about the plan they made for him. After having their dinner, the four of them sit with Tsuna in his room and start to tell him what they have. Kyoko start first.

"Tsuna-kun, we've already talk about the school and we already decide." Tsuna look at them full of hope and a gleaming eyes. "You can come to school start tomorrow."

Now a big smile bloom on his face and he look so happy. "Tsuna," Yamamoto start. "You have to know something. Do you remember those scary faces?" The smile gone and he weakly nod. "At school there would be so many boys around which means there are so many scary faces you would see. If you think you can't handle it then it's fine, we don't want to scare you."

It's too cruel to break the boys hope but he need to know what will he face if he want to go to school. Tsuna fidgeting on his seat. He clutch the hem of his shirt and play it with his fingers. "But, but Yamamoto will be there to protect me right? You promise right?"

The said boy give him a smile. "Of course I will. Not only me, Gokudera, Oniisan, Kyoko and most likely the other girls at school will protect you."

"Gokudera?"

Yamamoto chuckle and then point at the silver haired boy. "He is your funny guy." Gokudera pout at that.

"Then I will go to school!" He is so excited with the fact. He's no longer will be left home and can spend a whole day with his friends. That night Tsuna went to bed with a smile on his face.

When morning come Tsuna is up first like always but today he didn't watch the sky. He open Kyoko's mother room and take what he need. He can't wait for the other to get up and go to school together. He took his shower, wear his uniform and wait in his room till they get him. It took thirty minutes when Kyoko finally showed up to help the boy to get ready. But the view is shocking her.

"Kyoko-chan, let's go to school! I've been waiting for you since half an hour ago. Let's go, let's go." Tsuna even shake the girl to tell her not to wait any longer. But Kyoko is still froze on her state.

"Tsuna-kun, what are you wearing?"


	11. Chapter 11

Gokudera and Yamamoto have to go to school earlier that day to inform a new condition to the whole school before Tsuna is come with Kyoko and Ryohei. The news is shocking them but they don't have anymore time to prepare because the boy would be there in ten minutes.

Everyone in the class gasp by the view of the boy. Despite the news they already heard but it's still quite shocking when they see it them self. Half of Tsuna's body is covered by Kyoko because he is hiding behind her but they can still clearly see his appearance. The usual messy brown hair is a bit longer since the last time they saw him. His skin is pale from the lack of sunlight and his body is a bit skinnier. The shirt is tidily buttoned up to his neck and the cute bow hanging on his neck. His skirt is a bit short, since it's Kyoko's who is s a bit shorter than him, so it only covered half of his thigh. He wear a white socks and the black shoes is cutely fit on him. Other than the fact that he wear Kyoko's uniform he actually look cute and appealing in it.

"Come on Tsuna-kun, our chair is over there."

Kyoko lead the boy to his chair which is next to her. All the boys, but Yamamoto and Gokudera of course, bow their head when Tsuna pass them and try not to scare him. Start from today they would sit in the new sitting arrangement where all the girls sit surrounding Tsuna and keep him some distance from the boys.

"Tsuna, it's good you're here with us today."

The boy smile to the baseball guy sweetly. All of their hearts melt. It's been a long time since they see Tsuna's smile and it touched their heart. "Yamamoto. Mm, who's the funny guy again? Ah, Gokudara isn't it." He wave at them happily. Gokudera pout at the name and the other class mates need to hold their laugh on the comment.

From the time being all of the teachers who teach in Tsuna's class would be female, at least until he got better. With all of his friends protecting him, he enjoy his first day at school. When it's a break time the girls surrounding him and tell him how cute he is and how they missed him. Out of the fact that they missed him too the boys leave the class to give him some space.

Hana pull Kyoko off the crowds and drag her out of the class. "Now Kyoko, how could this happened?" What she mean is Tsuna's wearing.

Kyoko not sure how to explain it to her best friend but she did her best. It's a sad thing to tell. "Tsuna-kun think that he is a girl. We don't know what makes him think so and since when. Because all this time he always wear pajamas at home. We have no idea until this morning."

"Did you tell him that he is actually a boy?"

"I don't know whether it's a good idea. Yamamoto-kun said they would ask Tsuna-kun's therapist first."

They watch how Tsuna interact with the girls with a happy smile on his face. How could they heal him without erasing that smile from the brown eyed boy, that's what Kyoko have in mind right now. Tsuna get up from his seat and approach his best friends to have a lunch together. He look around and when he spot her he wave and ask Kyoko to join them. The sweet girl wave back and take the invitation. Protecting the boy is one of the thing she would do for now.

After the last class is over many girls from other class came to give Tsuna their greet. The boys will secretly watch them and look jealous because right now the favorite boy look more attractive in his new uniform but they can't do anything about it. Some of them ask the girls to deliver something for Tsuna since they can't do it them self. Each time Kyoko and Yamamoto would tell him who is actually the one giving him the stuff to reassure him that none of the boys will hurt him.

"Thanks." He finally say it after the tenth presents and all the boys who heard it have it as the best thing they've heard this day. Most of the stuff are Tsuna's favorite food and he happily eat all of them. And so today went smoothly for everyone.

On the next day there is one little problem they need to face, it's when Tsuna need to use the toilet. They sure he doesn't want to go to the boy's room but he can't go to the girls either. Yamamoto has an idea and he offer himself to guide Tsuna there. Even though it's a bit far but this one is quite safe because no one really use this toilet, especially the girls. The reason is because is near by the reception's room.

"Tsuna, later if you want to use toilet just go here okay. And don't tell anyone about it."

"Okay. I like this place." Of course he do because he used this toilet more then he could remember. He and Hibari have some memories in this place.

Actually Yamamoto has another reason why he made Tsuna use this toilet other than it's away from people and it's convenient for the boy to do anything freely. He wants to make sure about the relationship between Tsuna and the prefect and Tsuna's reaction if they happened to meet. It's a dangerous gamble because might be his friend will experience the same trauma as he had with other boy he met, but Yamamoto had a hunch that it would be different. "Am I the only one using this place?"

"Yes, most likely. No one will bother you here."

"Why? Is it because I'm different?"

Yamamoto shook his head. "No, it's because you're special." The answer is enough for the boy to relax himself. "I know it's a bit far so if you still afraid of going alone you can ask me to accompany you, okay." Tsuna nod his head. When they back to the class Gokudera is of course ready with his question. But like what they promise before Tsuna told him that it's a secret, earning a sulk from the silver haired boy. Yamamoto and Tsuna laugh at his cuteness.

"Tsuna, do you want to go and have some ice cream after school?" Right now Tsuna is sitting along with Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko and Ryohei on the roof top of the school having their lunch. Ryohei just finished his last bite then he look at everybody for an answer. Tsuna slow down his munch and think for a bit, it wasn't a bad idea he thought.

"Ahaha, that's a good idea. We should go, Tsuna." Yamamoto lounge his arm around Tsuna's shoulder and grin widely at him. The smaller boy smile back and then nod.

"Yoosh, it would be great right. It's been six days since Tsuna went back to school. We should enjoy our self more."

"You're right Gokudera-kun. You like ice cream right, Tsuna-kun?"

"Un, I like ice cream."

"Alright." Ryohei rise from his seat full of energy. "Since Tsuna is into this let's wait no more and head for the ice cream!"

"We can't Oniisan."

"Why? Why not?"

"Because we still have class you idiot. You said it yourself before." Ryohei realize his mistake and turn red, the other laugh at him and Gokudera just snickered. They promise to meet at the school gate after school.

The rest of the class went smoothly just like these past five days. Tsuna is getting used to the boys around him but they still keep the three meters rule. No one get penalty yet, it would be fun if one of the teacher get the first turn tough. It would cheer the tension up.

Gokudera almost lost all of his money after he said he will cover all of today's event. Tsuna is in his hyper mode, not only he ask for more ice cream but he also got himself even more stuff. They decide to take him for hang out in the city. The boy doesn't really mind with the crowds. Deep down he knew as long as his friends is there with him he would be fine. It's also a relief for the other four because since all of those tragedy this is the first time Tsuna really enjoy himself.

The only thing he has to do is standing in front of something he wants with glittering eyes and not in a minute one of them will get it and buy it for him. It's not that Tsuna really wants those things, is just they can't help seeing those eyes and every time they got it for him he will smile full of happiness and they feel happy for him too no matter how much money they have to spend.

"Don't worry Gokudera, we will split it up." Yamamoto reassure his friend.

And so our boy went home with a lot of new stuffs today. He put all of them on his bed, he said he wants to sleep with them today. That is so sweet. The next morning at school a girl ask him about it because Tsuna brought one of the item with him. He said that one is his favorite. "Gokudera-kun bought it for me yesterday."

The said boy grow high on his spot hearing his name came out from that lips of his best friend. A cute little tiger doll is now sitting on Tsuna's lap. Hands touching it and tell the owner how soft and cute the tiger is. The girls also tell Gokudera how sweet he is for buying Tsuna the doll. A light blush forming on his cheek.

"Isn't it good that he finally remember your name right Gokudera? You're no longer just his funny guy."

"Yeah, it's more than good anyway."

Now Tsuna happily show it to everybody. He even asked some of the boys to look at it too. More fun fill in today when someone finally broke the three meters rule and get the punishment. It would be fair if the one who draw it is Tsuna himself. He didn't mind. He take the marker from Gokudera and walk closer to the rule breaker. Eyes meet eyes and hands finally move to make it's magic art.

When he is done he close it with a chuckle which trigger everyone to laugh together at the new artist's creation. Tsuna's hand working was never the best but he always know how to make people have fun with it. He is still the old Tsunayoshi Sawada they knew somehow.

It's been a new week for all of them and yet fun. They hope it would remain the same or even better. Even when their prefect is finally back to school.

* * *

**Hibari would be up next. ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a fun week and the students are sort of drawn in it. They crowd around in the corridor especially near by Tsuna's classroom. One of the boy ask his friend about his plan and they happily chat about it.

"Have you give it to Tsuna? You said you will bring it today."

"I did. I gave it to one of the girl in his class. I hope he will like it. I can't wait to see his happy face when he receive it."

And that's when the very familiar voice come to their ears. "What are you doing crowding around in the school corridor?" They comically turn their head and shriek when they meet those sharp grey eyes on them.

"Hi-Hibari-san, we're sorry!"

In an instant the corridor is empty. The news of Hibari's returned is spread so fast even before he walk far enough. The prefect decide to go straight to his office, he will deal with the students later.

At the same time Tsuna is in a toilet and of course accompanied by Yamamoto. When the baseball boy stand outside waiting for the girly boy finish his business he heard someone approaching. The very person he's been interested in lately is now walking pass him trough his office.

"Hello Hibari." The prefect stop for a second and look at Yamamoto. "Can I have a minute?"

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"You don't really need to talk I only need you to listen. I have some news from the school."

Hibari narrowed his eyes and continue walk to his room. "Follow me." Yamamoto glance at the girl's toilet, Tsuna would take some time in there so it's fine to leave him for a minute. Hibari is already sit on his chair when Yamamoto in. Eyes closed and he is yawning, his face show no interest to anything. But Yamamoto sure it's about to change in a minute. "Make it quick, I want to sleep."

"Have you seen Tsuna lately?"

The name sure get Hibari's attention. "What does it have anything to do with the herbivore?"

"It's all related Hibari. Especially with you I suppose. I think you still don't know what had hit him for these past six weeks, do you?" Now he got the prefect's full attention.

"What are you aiming at, Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"I didn't aim anything, I just need proof. I know there is something between you two but I don't know what. Do you know his current state, Hibari?" Hibari didn't say anything. "I take that as a no. Do you know why he didn't come to school for about five weeks?"

"The herbivore what?"

Yamamoto think about it for a second. "Right, you weren't at school for some times and I have the duty to inform you about all the things so I guess you wouldn't know anything. Sorry for asking, ahaha."

Everyone knows Hibari is not someone who's kind enough by being patience, especially when he didn't have enough sleep. Right now his tolerance is being test and he don't like the idea. "Can't you just get to the point?" The sharp tone get right through into Yamamoto's ear without fail, he got the message.

"We have some additional rules since last week," he started. "All are concerned Tsuna's condition and one of them is no boys around him less than three meters. But I'm an exception."

"It's not like I will have business with him."

Yamamoto look at the prefect seriously. "There is something more important. Tsuna is.." His word cut by a voice calling out searching for him and it belongs to Tsuna. Looks like he is already done with his business in the toilet when Yamamoto is not there. "I'm sorry again Hibari, I think I better talk to you later. I have an important thing I have to do right now."

Despite his curiosity of the fact of Tsuna's relationship with Hibari he didn't think it's the right time for them to meet yet. Since Hibari still don't have the right picture yet of the situation he has to wait for the right moment. The delay however make the school prefect even more annoyed.

"You were just insist of telling me something and now you said you have something else more important and you think you can leave just like that?" You can tell how pissed Hibari is by the tone he made. It would be the best for Yamamoto to leave right now because if he stayed in the room just a bit longer it can turn even worse. Tsuna's voice getting closer is also another cue for him to go.

"You will thank me later. Sorry I have to go."

Without any more word the baseball boy leave the room and quickly close the door behind him. The spiky brown hair boy run to him as soon as he spot his friend he has been looking for. "Yamamoto-kun! I thought you were leaving me alone."

"Of course not, I would never do that. I was just talking to someone."

"Is the person in that room?" He point at the door behind the taller boy. "Who is it? Is it your friend?"

"Yeah, you can say he is."

"Is he a good person?" That one is a bit hard to answer. He is not sure which one Hibari is, good or bad?

"Yes he is. Come on, we should go back to our class."

"Okay."

All of these conversation secretly heard by the prefect from his room. He don't quite get it but there is something wrong with the conversation and it's bugging him. He surely will ask his right hand man and he will make Yamamoto Takeshi spill everything he was about to tell him before. But for now he need some sleep. It's been some days since he got a proper sleep. Once his head is on the sofa he drift off to dream land.

* * *

"How could I didn't know about all of this?!"

His mood is not in it's best especially when he didn't really have a nice sleep thanks to the dream he had since his short meeting with Yamamoto yesterday. Hibari stare sharply at Kusakabe the victim of the day. The disciplinary committee's vice president has informed his leader about some of the condition they have in their school and the president is not very pleased with the news.

First, it's been more than a month since all of the things happened. Second, some of the rules are quite disturbing for his like. He couldn't miss something this big and the school never mention anything to him.

"I'm sorry Kyo-san, it's not that we didn't want to inform you sooner but.." Kusakabe hesitate for a while. "You always shut us every time it's concerned Sawada-san so we thought that as long as everything is under control you don't need to know."

He said what he need to say but he is not sure how his leader will take it. Keeping his anger for more than ten minutes is already Hibari's limit but he can't lose his composure yet. "What else?" When his vice didn't answer right away so he repeat. "What else? Don't make repeat for the second time."

Working with Hibari for years Kusakabe knows one or two things how to handle his leader bad temper. "I think it's better if you heard it from Yamamoto Takeshi, Kyo-san. He knows a lot more than me and he can tell you in a better way." It's rude to talk back to your superior but he got nothing better to say.

Fortunately for him, Hibari no matter how bad his mood is but he is still in his right mind took the idea. Kusakabe offer to get Yamamoto for him but the prefect refuse. He is gonna escort the boy himself. He can't wait any longer. These whole problem giving him a bigger headache than he ever had. He pushed his paper aside and leave them to his right hand man to take care of. He got a baseball boy to look for.

Yamamoto is cheerfully chatting with someone when Hibari found him. His back is on him and the person he is talking to must be smaller than him because Hibari can't see the other person figure. "I've told you Gokudera will react like that. Ahaha it was hilarious." That's the last thing the boy said before Hibari called his name. And so he turn to see who have called him and his movement give the prefect a clear view who he has been talking with for the past couple minutes.

It's a girl with a pair of big brown eyes which is now look straight at him not even blinking. The thing is the girl is not really a girl. He might wear girl's uniform but Hibari know that face and he is more than shock seeing the boy current appearance. Kusakabe didn't mention it before. "Is that Sawada.. Tsunayoshi?"

Realizing the situation, Yamamoto carefully study Tsuna's reaction for any possible outcome. The next words coming out from his mouth send a question to the other two boys. "I know that face." Tsuna said and his face showing that he toughly try to remember.

"Ah Tsuna, do you recognize him? This is Hibari Kyoya, our school's disciplinary committee's president. He is the one I was talking with before."

Sadly for him, Tsuna stop listening after the word 'Hibari'. Like a lock to open a Pandora's box, it's a password to his very nightmares. His eyes grown wide and his body start trembling in fear. Thousands of invisible needles goes through his head giving him a massive headache. When it's unbearable to hold he drop to the floor and curled while pulling his hair try to lessen the pain in his head.

Concern for his friend, Yamamoto try to calm the boy down. But before his finger can touch the panic boy, Tsuna start screaming and calling for Kyoko. "Kyoko-chan! Kyoko-chan, help me! Please!" He continue screaming until the said girl arrive bringing crowds with her. Gokudera and Ryohei are among the crowd.

It's like watching the first time Tsuna in this state where she was also the one who have to help him. Just like that time Kyoko slowly approach him and then sit in front of him. "Tsuna-kun, it me Kyoko. I'm here, it's okay."

Hearing the voice of his savior he stop pulling his hair and instantly hug the girl. Tears already flowing down his cheek and his voice cracking. "Kyoko-chan, I'm a good girl right? Please tell him not to hurt me anymore. Help me please. I don't want him to hurt me. Tell him that I'm a good girl so don't hurt me. Please, please tell him. I'm a good girl."

"Yes Tsuna-kun, you are a good girl. Don't worry, nobody is gonna hurt you. I will protect you okay." Kyoko rub his back to soothe him while Tsuna keep chanting the words 'I'm a good girl, please don't hurt me' over and over. "I'll take you home okay? Is it alright if Oniisan carry you?"

He didn't answer but when Ryohei try and carry him he didn't show any resistant and let himself being carry by the boxing boy. Everybody open up a way so they could walk home easily. When they passed where Yamamoto stand he stop her. "Kyoko, I'm sorry but I have something I need to do. So if there is anything let me know please."

The girl nod and follow her brother home along with Gokudera. Yamamoto ask the students to go back to their class and tell them not to worry. Everyone seems didn't notice that since the beginning Hibari is there with them, everybody but Yamamoto. When the corridor is empty he walk up to where the prefect is currently stop dead and look at him with serious face. "We need to talk."

And Hibari gladly accept.

* * *

**Oh god, I confused myself with this one. **


	13. Chapter 13

It's surprising how fine Tsuna is on the next day he even go to school cheerfully. Seems like yesterday's incident never happened for him. The others didn't dare to mention it afraid it might trigger another panic attack. The thing is they don't know what have caused it. Yamamoto have his guessed but he didn't share, there is still a possibility it's not the right one. No matter how strong his presumption is.

"Gokudera-kun, Natsu (the lion doll, remember?) said that I'm pretty. Do you think I'm pretty?" It's a break time and today they decide to stay at their class with everyone. Since the first time the doll is on his hand Tsuna never let it stay too far from him. He will bring it every time and everywhere he goes. The fact makes his silver haired friend more than happy.

"Of course, Tsuna. You are the prettiest girl I know."

"Really?" He giggle. "Yamamoto-kun, he said I'm pretty."

"Yes you are."

After Yamamoto done talking with Hibari yesterday he got scolded by Gokudera when he went back to Sasagawa's. Practically he was there when Tsuna got the panic attack and Gokudera blame him to let it even happened. He didn't argue because he thought the same, he was the one to blame. But when they asked what's really happened he just say he also didn't understand why. They believe him so they let it go.

The only one he told the truth is the one somehow or entirely involved which is Hibari himself. Yamamoto resume that Tsuna started to freak out after he heard Hibari's name. When he finally told the prefect everything he knows and all of the theory he has the president of the disciplinary committee just kept silent. All through the talking he was just sit and silently listened but his face showed some restlessness. And Yamamoto hasn't heard anything from Hibari since. So when one evening after four days Hibari call for him he was quite surprise but also glad. Sadly the content of the meeting is disappointing him.

"Take care of him Yamamoto Takeshi. I won't be any where near him anymore. Don't let him near me as well. That's the only thing I can tell you."

Yamamoto is upset yes he is but he also feels pity on the prefect. Judging by the mess, Hibari must have stress himself for the past days. The bags under his eyes also a proof that he hasn't get any good sleep. Yamamoto also not sure whether the prefect got any proper meal or not. He is a bit skinny.

"I'm always taking care of him, you don't have to tell me that. But don't you think it's a little bit selfish? Don't you care about how he might feel?"

Hibari turn a bit sad but he tried to hide it. "He would be better without me. He hates me and scared of me and I don't want to deal with such annoying herbivore like him anymore." Yamamoto see the look and he can't stand it. It's clear that Hibari feel something for Tsuna and it's not hate or disgust like the prefect always said. Why should he run away from that when Tsuna is all for him?

"Hibari, tell me something." Anything Yamamoto want to ask somehow Hibari knows it would be a hard question. It's a time when you feel you don't want to answer or you want to say no but actually you don't know the right answer for it. Or that time when you know exactly what the answer is but try to hide anyway or lie about it. "Do you love him?"

And Hibari answer it just like he always do to people who ask such question to him. "I don't know what love is and I don't want to know."

"Why don't you just tell me the truth? I can help, I really want to help. You just need to open yourself Hibari."

The prefect throw his sharp gaze to the baseball boy. "I don't need help. That's all I want to say, now leave." This is one hard thing to deals with someone like Hibari, he always thought he is strong and right but he is not. He won't get any where far even if he continue so Yamamoto decide to leave. Once the door behind him is closed he sigh deeply and whisper to himself.

"Sorry Hibari but I can't promise you anything. It's not something for me to decide. If Tsuna really loves you, no matter what I said he will always find his way to you. I know he will."

How could he know that? Because since three days ago every morning Tsuna will come to Yamamoto and tell him about his dream. It's always the same dream about this one boy that he miss so much. And it happened to be the boy they met at the day when Tsuna got that panic attack. From that incident the only thing Tsuna remember is a handsome face that belong to someone he finally remember he is always looking for and his name is Kyoya.

When Yamamoto first heard the story he got shock because he still had that presumption that his friend is afraid of Hibari. And it's became complicated after Tsuna said he loves this boy named Kyoya which happened to be the same person. He talked about it with Tsuna's therapist and he said the boy sustain some kind of mixed memory. In one hand he scared of the name 'Hibari' but in the other hand he loves 'Kyoya' and he don't know they are belong from the same person.

"I want to see him Yamamoto-kun. I missed him. Do you know where he is?" One night Tsuna said that and Yamamoto don't know what to answer. He don't want to lie to his friend but in the other hand he don't want to hurt him by giving him hope.

Who knows what Hibari would do if they meet again and after today's meeting Yamamoto can't help but curse at Hibari. Hibari should be grateful because from all person he is the only one Tsuna remember. God know why Tsuna never try to ask anyone else about Hibari but to him, not even to Kyoko or Gokudera.

And then one day Tsuna is missing. It's the exact time when Hibari has to go for another school duty. Everybody is hectically searching for him in every corner of the school but no clue. Gokudera never stop blaming himself for not watching his friend carefully. "It's not your fault Gokudera, we will find him and he will be alright." After the last word from Ryohei they split up again for the second time.

In his searching Yamamoto recall his last night conversation with the spiky brown haired boy. Another story of his Kyoya. Tsuna said Kyoya always take him to his place and play together there. No one knows what he mean by playing with Hibari means, but he got a clue where his friend is might be.

When he open the door to the reception room he let out sigh of relief. First, because no single disciplinary committee's member is there. They all went with Hibari. Second, because Tsuna is really there. He is standing in front of a window looking up to the sky.

"Tsuna,what are you doing here?" His question get the boy's attention. But the second Tsuna look at him his tears start to fall. "Tsuna what's wrong?"

"He is not here." That's what he said, and the tears flow even harder. "He always be here, but he is not here. He doesn't want to see me. Kyoya doesn't need me anymore." Then he turn into a sob. Yamamoto hug his friend and caressing him. It's still a miracle to him how Tsuna could found his own way to this place when he barely even remember himself. And for that very reason he knew he have to make Hibari back to Tsuna somehow. That boy is really important to his friend.

"Don't worry Tsuna, Kyoya still need you. He only leave for a while but he will comeback."

The small boy raise his head and ask in anticipation. "Really? How do you know?"

"Because he told me so. He go because he has something to do but he will be back in couple days. Now stop crying, he asked me to take care of you when he is away. You don't want him to scold me because I let you cry right?" That wasn't all lies, Hibari really asked him to take care of Tsuna.

Tsuna nod happily and then he wipe the tears off. "I want to wait for him here. May I?"

Yamamoto smile to him and ruffle his hair. "Of course you may, but now we need to go back. Everybody is worried about you. Beside, Kyoya won't be here until some days."

"Okay, but I want to be here again tomorrow."

They walk to where the others are already waiting for them in worry. Gokudera hurriedly go to Tsuna's side checking him. "I was so worried when you suddenly disappear. Where were you?"

"I'm sorry. I was just looking for something and I.. got lost." It's not easy for him to lie but he don't want to tell them anything about his Kyoya.

"That's alright. Now you're here and nothing happened, that's all that matters." Ryohei said saving them from the blue aura. And so they walk home together because it's already six in the evening.

On the next day just as he promised before, Tsuna go straight to the reception's room after school and stay there for couple hours. He would stay there until it's dark outside and he will went back to his friend who is patiently wait for him. He keeps doing it as a routine for some days because Hibari hasn't going back.

When Gokudera asked what he is actually doing and where, Tsuna said it's a secret. Yamamoto also add that now Tsuna has this secret place to spend his time alone and he also has no idea where this place is. Gokudera don't like this whole secret thing, but every evening at 7 Tsuna will always be back to their place so it's fine, at least for now.

One evening Namimori High got another situation. It's not another panic attack or Tsuna's missing, it's Hibari's condition when he came back. As usual the news spread so fast even before the prefect step into the building. Rumor said he made a commotion at the meeting between schools. He beat one of the representative from other school with no clear reason and it needed four person to finally took him off of the poor boy. After that the principal asked him to rest himself for couple days because, you know no one can make him do anything. He will do anything he wants to do. And so he refused and insist to keep doing his job but he will stay away from the poor boy for the time being.

To put it simply, Hibari is in a very bad mood.

All of the corridors are empty giving Hibari easy access to his office. He slam the door open and started to mess up all of the thing in that room out of anger. He swear to himself if he ever seen that boy again he would kill him. A noise stop him from his activity and when he turn to the source of it his eyes went bulge.

Tsuna is awakened by all the noises Hibari made. He was waiting for him as usual and fall asleep because he got bored. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and blink couple times to adjust his sight. When it got focus the first view he see is the handsome face of his Kyoya. His lips bloom into a big smile and he jump off the bed to his Kyoya.

"Kyoya! Welcome back!"

His mind still try to progress what really happened when he realize that the small boy is already standing so close to him. "Tsunayoshi, what are you doing here?"

With his innocent eyes Tsuna reply him with his soft voice. "I was waiting for you."

"Why?"

"Because I miss you."

"Why?"

This time Tsuna frown at him. "Why? Don't you like it if I'm here? You don't want me to stay? Do I bother you?"

The pureness in Tsuna's eyes gives him a doubt to answer. His heart is still filled with anger so he can't think clearly. What does he wants? Does he want Tsuna to stay or leave? Which one is the right one?

In that doubt Tsuna see it as a rejection of his presence. Without he realize his eyes start to water and he feel his heart ache. "So it's right then that you no longer need me." The words slap Hibari right on his heart. "It's true then that you don't want to see me again. That you don't care about me. Is that right Kyoya? Will you abandon me? Is that what you want?"

Tsuna start to hiccups but he still try to speak his words toward Hibari. Seeing how the small boy struggle to voice his word got Hibari back to his right sense. He remember now, he remember what he wants after what he learned today. He know what he has to do with the boy in front of him. His hands reach the small body and pull him into his embrace. The smell of Tsuna's shampoo got right into his nose, he miss the smell.

"No, I'm not. I won't abandon you, not this time."

It needs some seconds for the words to finally get to Tsuna's brain. "Really?"

"Yes."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Hibari answer without any hesitation and it put Tsuna in relief. He hug the taller boy back and snuggle into his chest.

"Don't leave me, Kyoya."

"I won't."

Outside behind the door, Yamamoto witnessing all of them. He smile at the view and felt happy for Tsuna. He will still ask Hibari thought what actually made him change his mind. But for now, this is enough.

* * *

**Kufufu, I know it's another twisted. Don't worry, even thought I kept Hibari's side a mystery but I will reveal all of them later.**


	14. Chapter 14

_"You hurt him. You made him you sex slave. You didn't deserve him. He is an angel, Hibari. He's not for you!"_

Hibari wriggle in his sleep. Sweat covered all over his body and he keep chanting 'no' to the voice in his head. As it listen to his request the voice fade out but then Tsuna's face appear with a hurt in his eyes and he is looking straight at him.

_"You hurt me. I love you but you hurt me. Why Hibari-san? Why?"_

He wants to answer but he can't. He tried to reach Tsuna but he can't move a single muscle. Something or someone keeping him from moving.

_"I hate you Hibari-san. I hate you!"_

"No! NO!"

Hibari woke up panting hard for the forth times in this week. His right hand clutching his heavy chest as if it's going to explode. The clock on the night stand showed him that it's still six in the morning. He drop himself back on the bed and close his eyes. He listen to his heart beats and tried to steady his breath. It took a good ten minutes till he finally catch his breath. Hibari open his eyes and stare at the ceiling of his room.

These nightmares has been haunting him for more than a week and he get tired of it. He can't keep living under these terror but he doesn't know what to do to get rid of it. Shower might help him relief some of the stress so he head on to the bathroom leaving his bed cold.

The stress is still there and there is no where else to go, Hibari already stuck on his chair in the reception's room in the morning. Biting some rule breaker doesn't seem lighten up his mood as well. Kusakabe is also worried about his leader's condition and it goes for another five days.

Only one thing that can make him relax, that one time when Tsuna will shows up at the end of the school every single days and spend a time only with him. He cherish that moment like it would disappear in any time. Nothing special they do, Tsuna will talk, Hibari listen, boring things but it's all more than enough for him.

He will start with, "Kyoya, Kyoya, do you know..?" or something like, "Kyoya, today Yamamoto-kun is.. and then Gokudera-kun will..."

Hibari will only respond with, "Hm," or "Really?" But they seems happy with it. When it's time for him to go home he hates it. More over when the night come, because he knows the time he closed his eyes those nightmares will haunt him again. He will do anything not to sleep, but at last he always give in to the sleepiness.

Yamamoto notice this problem so he dare himself to ask him. If the helper is broken himself what will they do with the one who need him right?

After some pushed Hibari finally open himself. "These nightmares always haunting me."

"Do you know why you're having these nightmares?"

"I don't know. Maybe because god hates me."

"Don't you think it's out of guilt?" Hibari give Yamamoto a look but then he think of the baseball boy's word. "I still don't know what made you change your mind Hibari. I didn't say you have to tell me but, please no more lying. I know you feel something for Tsuna and that's why you're like this. Don't deny it. You don't have to punish yourself more than this."

Hibari turned his back and stare at the field outside the window. "I think you're right." Yamamoto almost couldn't believe what he just heard. "Maybe it's out of guilt." The sorrow in the prefect eyes showed Yamamoto enough proof, Hibari really is loves Tsuna more than he know. Or might be he knew, he just never say it.

"Don't worry Hibari, Tsuna loves you. No matter what you did he will still loves you, I know that much."

"Yeah, but that what makes it even harder to forgive myself." Some students playing soccer in the field and some other cheering them up from the side. Hibari watch all the activities but his mind is not really there. "You have no idea what I've done to him and what things I've let to happened to him. I hate myself for that."

"But he didn't."

"Because he doesn't remember." There are some pregnant silent between the two. Hibari keep his eyes on the students, making sure they won't make any ruckus while his mind is heavily concern about something else. Yamamoto behind him lock his eyes on Hibari's back. He can feel the uneasiness from the prefect, just how complicated his heart is?

"Kyoya!"

A very cheerful voice filling the quite room. The called person turn to the caller and was greet by a very bright smile of his. Tsuna walk to Hibari with his hands on his back. He look shy and curious at the same time, it brought a crinkle on Hibari's face. "Is there something wrong Tsunayoshi?"

"Do you know what day today is, Kyoya?"

Hibari raise his eyebrow by the question. "It's Friday, isn't it."

"No, that's not what I mean!" Tsuna pout at him. The prefect turn to the other occupant in the room but Yamamoto just shake his head. There's gotta something, is it someone's birthday? No he doesn't think so. "You know Kyoya, today is a special day but I don't remember what. I asked everyone but they don't know too, I thought maybe you know."

Now it gave him another crinkle. Let's see, today is Friday and it's October 27th, and then it's... wait! Today is 27th? How could he forgot that? Tsuna is still trying his best to remember and it makes Hibari smile. Tsuna somehow still remember their promise and he is happy for that. He reach his hand out and hug the smaller boy.

"What's wrong Kyoya?"

"Let me tell you what day today is. This is our day. Every 27th in every month is our day."

"Really?"

"Of course. The rest of my time today is yours. Is there anything you want to do?"

Tsuna take some minutes to think. "Anything with Kyoya is good." The word of 'anything' may get Hibari a different idea. But of course it washed away after he see the innocent smile on his herbivore's face.

"Why don't you help me with my paper then?"

"Okay!"

"You can help too if you want Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Ahaha no thanks, I'll leave you two alone. Besides this is your day, not mine. I'll pick Tsuna up at the usual time. See you Tsuna."

"See you Yamamoto-kun."

Hibari back to his desk but this time with Tsuna helping him sorting all of the paper. Usually it's Kusakabe's job but Tsuna's assistance is more than he required. There's a hum of some random songs from Tsuna's mouth with every paper he stack on Hibari's desk. No words exchange just a couple of smile and nod from the prefect.

A piece of paper took Tsuna's attention. He pull it off the stack and checking it out. "Hey, this is my handwriting!" Hibari lift his head but he go back to his paper a second after. There are of course some of Tsuna's handwriting here, he sometimes asked the boy to write some lines of sentence as a punishment. It's not a news to him.

When Hibari didn't pay him any attention Tsuna start reading out the content of the paper. "Hmm, what's this? 'I would never cheat on my Master and will always listen to what he says. I will take any punishment he give me if I do something that make my Master mad.' Who's Master? What punishment? Kyoya, do you know anything about this Master?"

The said Master only stare at him in shock. From a hundreds of paper here why should Tsuna found that one? Hibari took the paper from the small hand and put it in his drawer. "Tsunayoshi, what do you say about dinner?"

"Eh, dinner? I'm not really hungry and it's still bright out there."

"I'm hungry, so why don't you accompany me to buy some food?"

"You're hungry even it's not dinner time yet? Okay, but are you sure about going out with me?"

"Why is that?" Tsuna is still not sure whether it's alright if people know about their relationship. It's clearly written on his face and Hibari understand. "It's alright, I'll handle them."

It's not safe to stay here any longer. If Tsuna keep asking him about the paper Hibari might remember some funny idea and can't hold himself and attack the boy-who-still-thought-that-he-is-a-girl. He is not that hungry, but anyplace would be better than here.

There are some students who's still hanging around the school. Even thought Tsuna is already fine with boys around him but for some reason he walk clinging on to Hibari all the way to the canteen attracting people every time they pass.

Soon, his best friends heard the news and witness it them self. Knowing how Gokudera is he can't hold himself and ask them personally, okay he shout at them. "Tsuna, what are you doing with this bastard?!"

"Gokudera-kun! Me and Kyoya are heading to the school canteen. Do you want to join us?"

"Ky-Kyoya? Tsuna what is wrong with you? Hey, what did you do to him?"

Yamamoto who is standing behind the silver haired boy not sure what to say. He still can't believe why would Hibari take Tsuna out with him? Does he have any plan? Or he just playing dangerous? The spiky haired boy saw him and greet him rather than answering Gokudera's question.

"Yamamoto-kun! Do you want to come with us?"

"Ah Tsuna, no I'm fine. Beside, this is your day. You should just go alone, the two of you."

The conversation snap Gokudera off. "What the hell is going on here?! And you!" He pointed at Yamamoto. "Don't tell you're in this. Why is Tsuna with this bastard? And no more lies, explain!"

Hesitation took Yamamoto. He don't want to lie either but how should he explain the situation? Tsuna look at Hibari looking for answer, when the prefect gave him a nod as a permission he knows what to do. "You see Gokudera-kun, Kyoya is my boyfriend." He said this with a full smile on his face.

The remark enough to chill the whole corridor. Like it was a joke or someone pull a prank on them. The innocent face of his best friend, the usual cold stare from the prefect and a fix gaze on his other best friend tell Gokudera this is real. "Why?"

"Eh? Of course because I love him. And Kyoya loves me too, right Kyoya?"

There is no arguing on that. "Hm."

"But, you shouldn't go out with him." Gokudera still can't agree with this.

"Why not? Isn't it normal for a boy and a girl to go out?" No one can defy that without telling him that he is actually a boy. Hibari almost let a smile slip on his lips but he regain his composure before anyone notice it. He then pat the small boy's head with his free hand and ruffle the hair.

"Aren't we going for some food, Tsunayoshi?"

"Mou Kyoya, don't mess my hair. Don't you know that hair is very important for a girl?"

Hibari only smirk at the cuteness. "Let's go." They walk pass the still angry Gokudera and a confused Yamamoto. Tsuna wave at them and walk still clinging on to Hibari. Gokudera is bout to stop them by Yamamoto stop him first.

"Wait, let them be. I'll explain everything."

"You better have a good explanation or I swear I will hurt you bad enough so you won't see any other sunshine."

The baseball boy smile. "I know you will." Yamamoto give Hibari a call and tell him that he will pick Tsuna up a bit late than usual because he have to settle things with Gokudera. Hibari didn't mind and Tsuna is more than happy for having more time to spend with his Kyoya.

Yamamoto took Gokudera to the school rooftop and tell him everything. Every now and then Gokudera will shout or even almost hit his friend in front of him but Yamamoto asked him to listen until he finish first and he can beat him later. He unwillingly follow the request and listen until it finish. It spend more than an hour to tell Gokudera everything.

"You know what, I don't know whether to call you stupid or just hit you as hard as I could."

"Gokudera."

"But from now on, I want you to tell me everything. I don't want to be the outsider in this. I want to help Tsuna too no matter how small it is. No more secret."

"Alright." Relief wash over Yamamoto's body. Finally Gokudera has grow up. He though the silver hair boy would just beat him like he usually do when something like this happened. He is glad that he change.

"I still don't like that Hibari thought. But if you say he can help, I will bear with him."

"Thanks Gokudera. I'm glad you understand. You really grow up."

The smile makes Gokudera blush a bit, like usual, and Yamamoto like to see it never fail to happened. "And I'm still mad at you, you stupid. And stop smiling like that! You creep me out."

"And you're cute like that."

That makes Gokudera blush even harder. "You stupid!"


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks has pass since Gokudera found out the relationship between his best friend and the Disciplinary Committee's President. Something is wrong. He still can't believe the coldest person in Namimori would change only for Tsuna. That Hibari must be plotting something. But since he's good for the past weeks he will tolerate but Gokudera will continue keep an eye on him.

Yamamoto know how Gokudera's mind working but he can't do anything to change it. When you know everything about someone, sometimes it's hard to deal with them, already know how their reaction would be. So he'll just watching him.

A view of HibarixTsuna pairing is no longer new. The whole school already find out. They keep saying 'A Demon has capture an Angel for himself.' It still doesn't make sense for them how the Angel even let a Demon being anywhere near him? Tsuna's remark also become one of their topic. His current condition might have crack some more of his sanity for even calling the Demon as his boyfriend and also loves him for that matter.

"I can't believe they keep saying that," Yamamoto say regarding the murmuring.

"He is an Angel." Hibari said with no emotion.

"But you're not a Demon."

Hibari doesn't think so. Regarding all the things he has done to Tsuna, he somewhat telling himself that they were right. Only Demon who has a heart to broke a beautiful Angel that people love so much. That's why he never raise a hand to stop the talking, as long as it won't bother his Angel.

"If Tsuna heard it he would probably snap again."

Yeah that was that time when his beloved boy heard those Angel and Demon thing. He ask them why and the next second he cry himself in front of them. 'My Kyoya is the nicest guy, he loves me, he care for me,' that's what he said. One by one all of them say sorry and tell him that his Kyoya is the nicest guy ever. They even apologize to Hibari, but Hibari knew they were sorry for making Tsuna cry, they weren't sorry for calling him a Demon. They always and still think so.

"Where is he?" Hibari referring to Tsuna.

"He is with Gokudera and Kyoko. They're having a group discussion."

Hearing Gokudera's name make Hibari grunt and Yamamoto chuckle at it. "What?"

"You two have similar reaction every time you hear each other's name."

"He always shoot me his pierce gaze every time we happen to meet. How can I ignore that?"

Yamamoto chuckle again. "You two just need time." Hibari raised his eyebrow at the remark. "And I'm glad you finally open your self. It's nice having someone to chat with right?" Hibari didn't answer.

Soon after Tsuna done with the discussion he has to go straight home since it's already late. He made that cute pout for not having to spend a time with his Kyoya today. But Hibari's promise to meet again tomorrow letting him walk home with smile. Of course they will, they go to a same school right?

The next morning Tsuna come to school really early. He sneak out from Sasagawa's and run to the building in a very high speed, like his life depend on it. He open the Reception's room's door and finding Hibari who is still sleeping on the couch there. He probably stay awake doing his paper work last night. So he slowly enter the room, carefully not to make any noise and wake the prefect.

The handsome face of the most dangerous person in Namimori look so calm when he sleep. Tsuna stare at it for some good minutes till he decide to explore the room to past the time. There are so many books and files in the room. Every one of them are placed in order. Doesn't want to make a mess Tsuna didn't touch them.

One cupboard there buying his attention thought, it calling him to take a look inside. He glance at the sleeping boy once again before open the door. He almost squeal but remember that Hibari might awake so he hold it. He took one of the content and all of the sudden his cheek is turn red.

He look at the dress in his hand and he began to trace it with his fingers. The touch is so familiar on his skin and he can imagine himself wearing the dress. He swear this is the first time he saw this dress but something in his heart telling him the otherwise. Hibari liked making him wearing some costume like the last time and he kept all them as a reminder, but Tsuna didn't remember that of course.

A hand circling his waist jerk him a bit, he can feel someone's warm breath on his neck and the heavy voice that whisper on his ear. "What are you doing Tsunayoshi?" He was too caught up on his mind to even noticing that the prefect is already awake.

"Kyoya, good morning." He lean himself on the embrace of his lover, feeling each other's warmth. Hibari answer him with a low grunt and hug him tighter. He always love how Tsuna smell and having it in this early morning giving him extra booze.

"I asked you what are you doing TSunayoshi?" Hibari look at the open door of his cupboard and then his gaze fell on the costume on Tsuna's hand. "You shouldn't have that." Slowly he release the smaller boy from his embrace and then he walk back to his comfy couch. Tsuna follow him right after and sat himself beside the prefect.

"Why not? Isn't this mine?"

"What makes you say that?"

"But all of them are for girl, even thought some of them are.. inappropriate," he turn red at this. "Who else it belongs to if not me. Kyoya can't wear that, right?"

Well true he can't wear that and it's practically Tsuna's because he wore them before. But it's still his collection, for Tsuna to wear. Officially it's his, Hibari. "Of course it's for girl, but what makes you think it's yours? I might confiscated those from naughty students who has bad intention."

Tsuna shake his head. "I don't know. Of course it doesn't have my name on it and I don't remember seeing it before too." Hibari got confused by this. "But, when I grab it on my hand it feels so right and I kinda miss the smell. I don't understand but like they are meant for me. It's weird right, Kyoya?"

No it's not weird, somewhere in his heart Tsuna know they are for him, and they are. Hibari close their gap and peck him on the forehead. "Can't you be more tempting than this?" Tsuna raise his eyebrow at him. "I think I should have my shower, soon the school will start."

After Hibari dress himself and have their breakfast together, they went to the school gate to have his routine as the Disciplinary Committee. Many students talk about them since this is the first time Tsuna join Hibari's duty. Hibari will scold or even threaten some students for not having an appropriate appearance and Tsuna will tell him not to be so harsh on them. They will argue about it but Hibari never mad at Tsuna and even let some the rule breaker go. This is quite a scene.

"Only for this time herbivore," he reasoned.

Not long after Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko and Ryohei come in view. Gokudera hurriedly run toward Tsuna and telling him they were worry when they couldn't found him this morning. Tsuna apologize but he is not that sorry for leaving actually. Hibari threaten to bite them to death for crowding around him and soon they have a mouth battle in front of the school gate.

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Kyoko who watch at the side just laughing at view. Ryohei don't know what to do just scratching his head. Students who are passing them thought they were all crazy. When the two is about to launch at each other Yamamoto have to held Gokudera and Ryohei held Hibari. But funnily Tsuna didn't found this threatening and keep laughing at them. The laughter make Hibari lower his tonfa and he smile a little. This is the first true smile they see on Hibari's face and of course it makes them stop whatever they are doing, all of them but Tsuna. He is still laughing to his heart content.

There's a pair of eyes they failed to notice watching them from afar and inform everything he just witness to his leader. And the leader is not really happy with the news he just heard. He should make his move very soon. Hibari better be ready for anything that will come for him.

* * *

**Well this is quite short, I'll make it up later. ^^**


End file.
